L'autre Dieu
by RazorCardz01
Summary: The Bureau of Technology is a force to be reckoned with outside the battlefield. But when they are directly attacked by the Espada, one unfortunate Shinigami Scientist will find himself tangled in the tug of war for power no one ever saw coming.
1. Embuscade et Enlèvement

**Summary: The Bureau of Technology is a force to be reckoned with outside the battlefield. But when they are directly attacked by the Espada, one unfortunate Shinigami Scientist will find himself tangled in the tug of war for power no one ever saw coming. [YAOI]**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns the rights to Bleach and all related Characters.**

**CH 1: ****Embuscade et Enlèvement**

Something was off about today. He could feel it in every inch of his body.

_Something is...different...but what?_

Akon looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, cigarette balanced neatly between his pursed lips. That morning he had gotten up at his usual time, got ready and began work in the Bureau on time; nothing unusual about that. But ever since he first opened his eyes that morning, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. Of course, the Bureau had many security cameras around the building and he was surrounded by his fellow co-workers. Still, he couldn't shake off the feeling that no matter where he went, a pair of eyes followed him, watching and waiting. Yes, something was definitely off about today, but he just couldn't put his finger on exactly what.

"Akon…?" He snapped out of his trance upon hearing his name, turning to find Rin standing nervously by his desk. He blinked, raising an invisible eyebrow. The boy never usually came to his desk unless there was something of grave importance the head Shinigami needed to attend. But then again, emergencies could have been anything with Rin.

"Yes?" he asked, hoping his soft tone would make the other more relaxed. Despite this, the other fidgeted in his spot, appearing as though he was searching for words. Akon suppressed a sigh. He really didn't have time for Rin, but he supposed he could spare a few minutes with him. Unlike his Captain, Akon actually listened to what everyone had to say, no matter how trivial. But there have been some instances where he simply tuned out a boring story or explanation and dealt with it at a later time.

He was patient, but even he had his limits.

"Um..." He finally started nervously, looking down at his toes. "I was enjoying a delicious, cherry lollipop and I took it out so I could breathe and I accidentally dropped it and now I can get it again. Can you help me please?" He looked up at Akon, his face streaming with tears. It took a minute for Akon to digest everything, picking out parts of the story that actually meant something. Taking a drag of his cigarette, he exhaled the smoke from his nostrils as he sighed audibly.

"Where is it?" he asked, getting up from his seat. Rin smiled at the help, but still seemed a bit shy.

"...Under my desk."

"Am I correct to assume the only reason you can't get it yourself is because it's in some obscure corner that's never been cleaned before?"

"Yes sir." Akon made a face, sitting back down again. Rin gasped, grabbing at his sleeve. "But Akon, you have to help me get it back or I can't_ function_!" Sighing, Akon roughly pulled Rin's hand, successfully detaching the boy from him.

"Yes, you can." He said gruffly. "You've done it for a very long time now and I doubt now is an appropriate time to be making excuses." He pointed towards his door. "Now, I suggest you let me get back to work. I have a report to type up before lunch time." Rin frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you such an asshole?" he asked quietly, his expression set in a pout.

"Because I am a drone of Captain Kurotsuchi and as such, have no sense of fun." Akon recited, taking a long drag of his cigarette. He glanced at Rin, the poisonous smoke exiting his nostrils. "That's why."

"Do you even try to have fun?" Rin pressed, watching the Elder thumb through some labeled folders. "I mean you have to have an off button somewhere, right?" Akon shrugged. Finding the folder he wanted, he separated it from the rest and scanned through its contents.

"Sometimes." He said, his spider thin fingers flipping through the pages. "But I'd rather keep my job here, so my work has to come first."

"We get weekends, you know."

"Having weekends doesn't mean I have to stop working." Rin sighed heavily, dropping his arms to his sides in silent frustration. There was a moment of silence between the two, the only sounds coming from the clicking of Akon's keyboard as he busied himself with typing. The two seemed to forget about each other's presence, until Akon took a momentary break. "You do realize, you're work station is out in the main room, right?" he said, eyeing Rin. The shorter boy nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Turning, he headed out, but not before stopping at the doorway. "…Akon?" he asked quietly.

"Hn?" Akon answered, his eyes glued onto his computer screen, the typing having continued.

"I was wondering if – "

_**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ ~ !**_

Rin's sentence was suddenly cut off by a loud blaring noise. The pair looked up, recognizing it as the emergency signal.

"What the…?" Akon mumbled, slowly getting up from his seat. He looked towards the door, Rin already having gone back to the Central Computer Room. Following the same route, he walked at a fast pace, soon standing in front of their large display screen. All around him the others were typing madly on their computers, trying to get the situation under control. "What the hell happened?!" He yelled, trying to make sense of the display screen.

"There is a breech in Soul Society." Rin informed him, trying to make himself heard over the emergency signal. "High Spiritual Pressure is entering the area as we speak." Akon's face went pale, his eyes watching the single red dot on screen move across. It seemed to move haphazardly at times, but continued to move forward. It was soon surrounded by other, much smaller dots, but they disappeared as soon as they appeared.

Whoever it was, they weren't fooling around, killing anyone that interrupted their course.

"Inform 1st Division immediately." He barked out. "Identify the intruder and-"

"It's an Espada!" His voice caught in his throat. Anything Akon was going to say died on his tongue.

_No… _he thought. _That's not possible. No Espada would ever think about entering their enemy's home base. It has to be a mistake._

"Confirm the data!" he demanded. Those in question nodded, working quickly. Akon stood by nervously, watching the screen.

_This is bad. We haven't prepared for an infiltration. Not from an enemy this strong. Even if all the information is correct…_

"It is confirmed; the intruder is an Espada! Their Spiritual Pressure exceeds Captain Level!"

…_How do we stop them?_

"Captain Zaraki and Captain Kuchiki have intersected the Espada!" A sigh of relief escaped through Akon's mouth. At least they were getting somewhere.

"Get a visual." He directed. With a few more keyboard clicks, the screen switched displays. It now showed an aerial view, just outside the 11th Division barracks. On screen were three people; Kenpachi, Byakuya and the intruding Espada. They stood in a circle, the two Captain's closer to each other than to the Espada.

"What makes you think you can just barge in on Soul Society like that?" Kenpachi started, his voice booming out of the speakers.

"You've crossed into enemy territory." Byakuya added, drawing his sword. "We cannot let you leave here alive." The Espada simply stood there, his relaxed disposition unnerving to Akon. After a few seconds, the Espada chuckled.

"That's very kind of you" he said gruffly. "But you're not what we're looking for, unfortunately." For a moment, the two Captains seemed taken aback by the confession, resuming their defense quickly afterwards.

"Well whatever it is that you're looking for isn't here." Kenpachi answered, taking a few steps towards the Espada. At first it seemed like the Espada was getting into a fighting stance. He balled up his fists and adjusted his footing, his eyes glued onto the Captain's in front of him. Then, without warning, the Espada vanished. Akon's heart skipped a beat, watching the Captain's as they stood baffled.

In the Bureau, the emergency signal had quieted down and the room soon filled with mummers.

"He's…gone…" Rin said quietly, his hands dropping down from the keyboard. "The intruder has disappeared from radar. We can't track his Spiritual Pressure anymore."

"Well find it again!" He demanded. "Get him on screen!" The others quickly followed orders, scanning the entire area of Soul Society. Before the screen split to show multiple areas, the two Captains could be seen leaving the sight, using Shunpo.

_Shit…I can't believe this is happening._

Raking his fingers through his hair, Akon stood silently as the hunt for the Espada continued. He knew it was still around; Espada didn't just appear suddenly in Soul Society and then leave without creating some sort of a high price crisis. Sure, he had killed a few Shinigami, but that was small compared to previous damage done in the Human World.

"The Espada has become untraceable!" Hiyosu called out minutes later. Akon opened his mouth to call out other orders, when the atmosphere suddenly changed. A pressure, unlike any other, set down on the Bureau, a loud boom sounding for effect.

As soon as the pressure his Akon, he immediately fell to his knees, his chest feeling constricted. His knuckles turned white and his eyes widened from shock. All around him, Shinigami were falling out of their seats, some convulsing from the harsh atmosphere. With beads of sweat running down the sides of his face, Akon kept his crouched position and looked around frantically.

"I-Impossible!" he choked out. As soon as the words left his mouth, another deafening blast could be heard. This time, it was sharp, accompanied by a bright red beam that tore through the Bureau. The beam was focused, creating two large holes through the back of the main room, destroying anything within its reach, including some unfortunate Shinigami.

Akon watched in horror as the beam passed through the building with ease, alarms and screams echoing everywhere. He could only watch as it quickly disappeared, leaving a trail of destruction in the Bureau and death.

_A Cero…?! _He thought quickly, his eyes glued onto the bodies on the ground and the destroyed equipment. _No! The Espada can't be…here!!_

Fighting against the Spiritual Pressure, He got to his feet and turned to look at Rin. The shorter boy was pressed against his desk, horror written all over his face. A few others had huddled around him as well watching the sequence of events unfold before them. Others simply ran, hoping to be spared.

"Run!" he yelled hoarsely, catching the group's attention. "T-There's no chance any of you can survive! Just ru-"

Unexpectedly, his words were cut off, all the air in his lungs gone. Simultaneously, he heard a soft crunching noise, followed by what seemed to be spilling liquid.

"AKON!" Rin shouted out, his expression completely terrified. Not hearing his voice, Akon slowly turned around, his mouth hanging open in paralysis as he laid his eyes on the man before him.

"Hello…" the man said casually, a Cheshire grin gracing his face. His dark blue eyes scanned over the Scientist, his matching hair swaying slightly. His black and white outfit remained crisp and clean, despite the chaos and a large jaw filled with sharp teeth covered his right cheek. The man seemed to be crouching forward, his head just past Akon's shoulder. Upon further realization, he noticed that one hand was stuck neatly in a pocket, while the other was…

Akon's eyes slowly traveled downwards, finding the other arm stuck right through his abdomen.

He was impaled on the man's arm.

"You're just the guy we've been lookin' for…" the man continued, the smile never fading. Roughly, he pulled back, his arms coming out of Akon with a sickening sound. Choking on the blood seeping from his mouth, Akon feel to his knees, his entire body having gone numb. He could only stare blankly down at the hole in his stomach, his insides slowly oozing out. His white uniform was soon stained red, emphasizing his pale skin. His mind slowly went blank, his breathing stopped. All five f his senses were abruptly cut off, the blurred vision of the Espada crouching before him one of the last things his mind could register.

With no strength left, his body slumped forward, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

Blacking out, he never felt the ground.


	2. Relance

**CH 2 : ****Relance**

It was a long while before Akon was able to open his eyes again. Looking around, he realized he was surrounded by darkness, his limbs eagle spread. He tried moving his head around, but a heavy force restrained him, keeping him in that position. He gave a mental sigh.

_Is this what it's like….to die…? _He thought solemnly. He closed his eyes again, trying to asses the situation. From what he could tell, he seemed to be floating, a cool draft coming from below him. There was no source of light, except the soft glow of his uniform. As he breathed, he could feel a pain in his abdomen, as if he had been stabbed. He winced from the pain, forced to take shorter breaths. Struggling with his thoughts, he tried to place jumbled events together in his mind; trying to make sense of the past and current situation.

_That's right…the Espada...he killed me…_

He stifled a sigh, his mind unable to concentrate on the nearly forgotten. Instead, he began to daydream, thinking positively of his newly established death. He was no longer a Shinigami, nor was he a worker. Not only was he free of any work, he was free of any kind of response to the event.

He was after all, dead.

With his agenda completely wiped out, he had to come up with something to do to preoccupy himself for the rest of eternity. But what could be done when your body was paralyzed, your midsection was missing and your surroundings consisted of nothing but black? The options were highly limited.

_But for every problem, there is a solution, _he told himself. With that, he cleared his mind and proceeded to think about what to do with his spare time.

Some time later, he let out a disappointed growl. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't come up with anything. That was quite uncharacteristic of him, especially when there were no outside distractions. No deadlines to meet. No Captain Kurotsuchi breathing down his neck. No Rin bugging him about candy.

No pseudo life.

He frowned deeply, nostalgia settling in the pit of his nonexistent stomach. He didn't want to die, but the Espada had easily overpowered him and killed him. Now he was here, possibly Purgatory and he needed to accept that fact.

_This is harder to accept than the first time I died…_

He was prepared to go into a full out mental rant, when an itch on his nose distracted him from his thoughts. Crossing his eyes, he attempted to scratch it with his upper lip. Engrossed in the futile action, he didn't notice the glow of light forming above him until it shone bright enough to cause him to blink. Unaffected by the light, he stared at it quietly, watching it grow.

Then, the light suddenly burst, causing him to jump. Closing his eyes tightly, he felt a strong force pull his chest up, his head falling backwards. Lifted, he clenched his fists. The air around him felt thick, yet it fell to a freezing temperature that caused him to shiver uncontrollably. His throat tightened up, almost suffocating him. His entire body soon became numb, the feeling of needles continuously piercing him everywhere. Gritting his teeth, the pain became worse and worse, showing no signs of stopping.

Then, just when he reached his breaking point, it all stopped.

"…Mr. Shinigami?"

His head moved to the side slightly, catching the unfamiliar, distant voice. His eyes remained closed, outside light shining through his eyelids. His backside felt cold, the surface he was lying on hard. Then, a hand rested itself on his forehead, fingers avoiding his horns. Immediately, he cracked open his eyes and focused on a face. It belonged to a woman, a teenager to be exact. She had bright eyes, fair skin and was a clear red head.

"Mr. Shinigami, are you…alright?" She asked, her voice matching the one from before, though it was much louder. She peered down at him, her face set in a worried expression. He stared back in confusion as she removed her warm hand, placing it down on her lap.

"…What…?" he said hoarsely, making her smile. Letting out a satisfied sigh, she pulled back and out of his view, leaving him to stare at the ceiling.

"You've come back to life Mr. Shinigami" she explained. He stared ahead, listening to her words. "You weren't completely gone, so I was able to fully heal you and now you're here." He yawned, the words hitting him slowly. When they finally made sense to him, he immediately sat up, causing her to jump.

"Healed?" he repeated, looking down at his abdomen. She nodded nervously, watching him press a hand against his stomach. Sure enough, he was still in one piece. He looked over at her, frowning. "How did you…heal me…?" From what he could recall, she was not a familiar Shinigami. She appeared to be a normal human being. She smiled, rubbing the back of her head childishly.

"Well, it was actually pretty easy" she said, laughing nervously. "But maybe you've heard of me from before. I'm friends with Kurosaki Ichigo." Akon thought for a second before nodding.

"Indeed I have…" Suddenly, something clicked in his mind. "You must be that girl that left to Hueco Mundo…" She nodded sadly. He stood up slowly, his legs somewhat shaky. She followed suit, brushing off her white outfit. "So…so we're in Hueco Mundo right now, right?"

"Yes…Grimmjow brought your body here and asked me to heal you." He nodded in understanding. Grimmjow must have been the Espada that killed him. He looked down at the ground, thinking.

"Why did he want you to heal me…? It makes the whole death thing kind of pointless…" The girl shrugged, wringing her hands together.

"I only do as I'm told. I don't really question anyone's motives here, because it always goes back to wanting to hurt Kurosaki." Akon nodded, falling silent afterwards as he watched her bite her lip in sadness.

Readjusting his coat, he took time too look around. He and the girl were in a large stone room, white all around them. Below them was a red and brown rug, the only couch having matching pillows. The furniture consisted of a small dining table, a chair, couch and a single person bed. Despite this however, nothing in the room looked comfortable. The design throughout the room was centered on blocks; the only rounded things there being the girl, he and the single barred window that framed the crescent moon perfectly. Taking a short walk around the room, he eventually stood in front of her again.

"What's your name?" he asked, watching her from her seated position on the bed. She smiled up at him, the glow from the moon shining onto her face. She was happier than she should have been.

"I'm Orihime Inoue." She said proudly. "What's your name?"

"Akon…" She smiled at his response.

"That's a nice name. It's short and simple." Akon opened his mouth to answer her, when a disturbance in the atmosphere stopped him. A few seconds later, Grimmjow appeared in between the two. Akon immediately stiffened up, while Inoue seemed unaffected by the man's sudden presence, hanging her head down out of what seemed to be habit. Grimmjow turned to face Akon, that same grin on his face from before.

"Hey." He greeted. Akon didn't answer him right away. Regardless, the Espada continued. "You should thank me, for letting you live." Akon furrowed his brow.

"I…suppose I could…" he said quietly. "…thank you…" Grimmjow laughed, almost mockingly at the half hearted gesture.

"Good boy. Tomorrow we're going to start your real training. You're going to stay here with Orihime for the night because there is nowhere else we can put you without having you in the way." Akon continued to stare at him, his heart beating like crazy. In the middle of his speech, Grimmjow took out one hand from his pocket, opening it up in front of the Shinigami. On his palm sat a small white pill, a serial code printed around it in black ink. "Since we don't want any trouble, you're going to have to take this. It'll mask your body and Spiritual Pressure, so it's as if you don't exist."

"I refuse."

"What?" Grimmjow said quietly, his expression turning dark. Akon gulped, but held his ground firmly.

"I refuse to take anything from you." He repeated his tone gruffly, causing Grimmjow to frown. He then brought his hand down slowly, his eyes on the pill. Behind him stood Inoue, her face set in a worried expression as she watched Akon defy an Espada.

"Fine" he said quietly, rolling the pill on his palm. "Then I guess I'll have to strap you down and force feed it to you. Is that what you want?" Akon faltered, his body relaxing considerably. There was no way he could win against the Espada. If he refused anything, he would be forced anything in return.

"No…" he said, hanging his head a little. "But I want to know why I'm here. What could you possibly want with me and not someone more important?" Grimmjow shrugged, reaching over to grab Akon's hand. Without resisting, Akon watched Grimmjow drop the pill in his hand.

"That's something you only need to know when the time comes." Grimmjow said finally. "Do you need water for that?" Akon shook his head, taking the pill quickly and silently. Right afterwards, he wiped his hand on his coat, trying to get the cold feeling off that Grimmjow's hand left. "Good. The effects won't take place for another hour, but when they do, you have to be quiet. Don't talk, do touch anything and just stay still. It doesn't matter where you are, just do what I say."

"When can I move then?" Akon asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

"How long will the effects last?" Grimmjow shrugged, stuffing his hands back in his pockets.

"Long enough….you don't need to worry about anything. Like I said, if you follow the rules, everything will go as planned and you won't be killed." Akon made a double take, his face going pale.

"K-Killed...?" He repeated. Grimmjow smiled widely and began to head towards the door. "Yeah. But you're smart. You'll know what to do to stay alive for the time you're here. Anyway, I have to go now; Octava needs my help. See ya." With that, he left the two alone once more, the door shutting quietly behind him. Inoue was the first to move after a few minutes. Pulling off the covers of the bed, she sat down on the mattress, pulling off her sandals. Watching her for a moment, Akon redirected his attention on finding a place to sleep. He settled on the couch across the room, repeating Inoue's actions. Getting in bed, Inoue looked over to him and smiled.

"Good Night, Akon" she said quietly, pulling the sheets up to her neck.

"Good Night…" he replied, lying on his back. Crossing his arms, he rested his head on the arm of the couch, his eyes back on the ceiling. Across the room, Inoue quickly fell asleep, her body turned away from him.

_What did I do to deserve this…? _He thought, sighing mentally for effect. When he received no answer, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

That morning, Akon awoke to the sound of footsteps. Cracking one of his eyes open, he caught the blurred vision of Inoue's feet padding across the cement floor. Blinking slowly, he began to feel his strained back and the cold floor against his cheek. When he began to get the feeling back in his body, he realized he was draped over the couch, his upper body resting on the ground, his lower half still on the couch. Now that he thought about it, he could feel the bruise form on his head, a headache taking place.

_Ow…_ he thought, closing his eyes tightly. He was beginning to move off the couch, when a voice stopped him.

"I'm coming in." He stopped his eyes on the opening door. The Espada walked in slowly, hands in his pockets, his posture tall and stiff. Already Akon felt nervous around him, but stayed still as Grimmjow had instructed. Unable to see Inoue from his position, he simply waited to hear her voice. "So you've noticed." The Espada continued, walking up to Inoue before stopping just a few feet from where Akon laid. "That fool Nnoitra got impatient. He had been ordered to stay put in his chambers."

"Sado isn't dead." Inoue replied, her voice small. He stood quietly for a minute before turning his head, his eyes on Akon. The scientist held his breath, those green eyes searching him.

_Does he…see me…?_

"He's not." Inoue repeated, her tone getting a little stronger. The Espada turned back to look at her, allowing Akon to release the breath he had been holding. Then without warning, he turned fully towards Akon, his eyes closed.

"Enter." He said, walking forward, stopping inches from Akon's head. Seconds later, a servant with a food cart entered the room, a skull for a face. Leaving the cart in the middle of the room, the servant left them alone again. "Here is your meal. Eat."

"I don't want it." At her response, he looked away from Akon and instead looked at her over his shoulder.

"Until Aizen-sama says otherwise, staying alive is also one of your duties. Eat." Akon shifted slightly, trying to get a better view of both of them.

_Another duty? What else do they use her for…?_

Inoue stayed quiet, not bothering to answer the man. "Shall I force it down your throat?" he continued, turning towards her again. "Or would you rather be strapped down and given IV's?"

"Sado isn't dead."

"You're annoying me." Akon shivered, feeling the slightest fluctuation in Spiritual Pressure from the Espada. "It doesn't matter one way or another."

"…"

"…what do you want me to say? 'Don't worry; I'm sure he's still alive.' Pathetic. I'm not here to pamper you." The room went silent again, Inoue's back still towards the Espada. "I don't understand you. Why do you care so much about whether or not he's still alive?" She finally turned towards him, a scared expression on her face. "Before long, all of your friends will be dead anyway. What would it matter if one was killed sooner than planned? They should have realized this would happen from the start." Inoue's eyes began to water, his fists clenching.

"Stop it" she said shakily.

"And if they didn't, they were fools." He continued, ignoring her words. Akon wondered if he enjoyed torturing her, or if he lacked any kind of heart to care her sudden reaction was more than frantic. "You should be able to laugh all this off if you think of them as such. Why can't you do that?"

Her face suddenly became dark, her frown surprising Akon. Somehow, she seemed like the type of person who was rarely angry.

"I would be angry at their stupidity of entering Hueco Mundo without first considering the limits of their –" His sentence was brutally cut off when Inoue approached him, viciously slapping him across the face. Akon's eyes widened at the bold move, his mouth hanging open slightly. The Espada's head was turned by the slap, so Akon couldn't see his facial reaction. However, he saw Inoue, her hand still up in front of her, breathing heavily from the sudden adrenaline rush. It was a long 20 seconds before the Espada finally reacted. Looking at her for a second, he turned around and headed towards the open door.

_Of course it has no effect on him…she is only human…_

"I will return in an hour." He said, stopping at the entrance. He looked back at her, his cheek showing no signs of abuse. "If you haven't eaten by then, I will tie you down and force it down your throat. Keep that in mind." He left the room, Inoue standing shakily in her spot, fear overwhelming her as tears soon rolled down her cheeks. Pushing himself up from the floor, he pulled himself back onto the couch, his whole body cramped.

"Orihime…" he said sadly, watching the girl sob quietly by herself. He hardly knew the girl, but understood her pain. Somehow, he knew exactly what she was feeling. Standing up, he began to approach her, when a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning around, he stared up at the all too familiar face.

"Hey." Grimmjow said, smiling. "Let's go."

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

On the opposite side of the wing, Ulquiorra stood in front of a large door, his knuckles tapping gently against the cement. He then stood and waited.

"You may enter…" a soft reply echoed a minute later. With the door opening automatically, Ulquiorra entered the large throne room, his footsteps tapping loudly and disturbing the silence. Walking across the room, he finally stopped in front of the man he was looking for. Crouching, he bowed.

"Greetings, Aizen-sama" he said, closing his eyes momentarily. "Please excuse me for barging in on you so suddenly…." Aizen waved his hand casually.

"No need to apologize, Ulquiorra." He stated softly, bringing his hand back down on the arm rest. "Now, what brings you here?" Ulquiorra straightened up, his hands stiffly at his side, his eyes locked onto the other.

"I have some news I feel I need to discuss with you, Aizen-sama…"


	3. Leur Manque de Clarté

**CH 3: Leur Manque de Clarté**

Time seemed to pass by slowly in Las Noches; that was certain. It was always night time whenever Akon looked out a distant window, yet he felt as if he saw the sun rise and eventually set on the white horizon.

"Pick up your pace." Grimmjow's harsh tone broke the silence for a second time in the last 2 minutes, startling the Scientist.

"Sorry…" Akon mumbled, quickening his steps. Bowing his head slightly, he kept his eyes on the Espada in front of him as he followed him through the empty hallways. He had asked where they were going, but Grimmjow remained silent, even hitting him for asking such a question. With a newly broken arm, Akon resorted to being quiet and obedient, not wanting to go through another death experience again.

"_Mask whatever reiatsu you have. I'll be damned if we get caught because of __you__."_

Clenching his jaw, Akon tried to ignore another wave of pain in his useless arm. With his other hand, he gripped the shattered area momentarily in an attempt to make it stop. Preoccupied with the task, he didn't notice Grimmjow turn and stop in front of a door until he was suddenly grabbed and yanked roughly.

"Over here ass wipe" Grimmjow muttered, his grip tight on the wounded appendage. Closing his eyes as the pain reached an all time high, Akon grasped Grimmjow's wrist weakly, mentally begging for the man to let go. When the door opened, Grimmjow walked in, tugging Akon inside with him. Asides from being a temporary test subject, this was possibly the worst pain Akon had to go through.

Stumbling just slightly, Akon managed not to fall over and potentially rip off his arm, his head still down and eyes closed. He felt another presence in front of him, the air about them somehow more threatening than Grimmjow's.

"Oh? You couldn't escort him without breaking something?" Grimmjow sneered, finally letting go. Akon could feel warm blood travel down his arm, watching the ground slowly become spotted in red.

"I brought him, didn't I?"

"I suppose so…look at me, Shinigami. I want to talk to you." Without hesitation, Akon looked up, the other man coming into view.

"My name is Syzael Aporro Grantz, Octava Espada." the man said, pointing to himself. A smile spread across his face, his light orange eyes reflecting a sort of intoxication. "Along with Grimmjow, I will be your Master from here on out. Understand?"

Akon nodded.

"Good. That Captain of yours has trained you well…what's your name?"

"Akon" he replied quietly. Aporro frowned, bringing a hand up against his cheek.

"Mmm….that's not arousing at all…" He sighed heavily. "Well I guess it can't be helped. You Shinigami are a boring bunch." He suddenly reached forward, running a hand roughly through Akon's hair. Instinctively, Akon stepped back but was quickly stopped by Grimmjow's broad chest. "But you do look rather cute."

Two hands clamped around either arm, bringing him pain again as he was held against the blue haired Espada's chest.

"Are you done interrogating him?" Grimmjow asked irritably. "I wanna get as much shit done today as possible." Aporro pulled back, waving his hand in the air lazily.

"Sure, why not? Bring him over to my room; I need to make some modifications." Wide eyed, Akon was pushed forward, directed by Grimmjow from behind.

"M-Modifications…?" he said nervously, looking around as the empty white room soon became a small laboratory. It was reminiscent to the Bureau, but in a much smaller area. But this place lacked any sort of nostalgia for him. Unlike the Bureau, the test tubes, examination table and data charts around him felt…hollow.

Ironic.

Aporro laughed up ahead, stopping at a lone desk covered in papers and models. Sifting through the drawers, he pulled out a pair of syringes.

"I wouldn't be too alarmed" he said, checking the liquid in both barrels. "These modifications are spiritual. You'll only feel the minimal amount of pain." In one swift movement, he pierced Akon with both syringes on the neck, draining them quickly. With no time to react, Akon felt the cold liquid enter his bloodstream, his throat tightening. Opening his mouth, he tried to breathe properly when the effect wouldn't go away.

"What did…you do…?" he asked between breaths. Aporro laughed again, tossing the used items in a trash can.

"Are you curious already? Alright, I'll tell you; the blue liquid is a new solution I perfected today. I call it _Menos Presión_ and it'll gradually drain you of your reiatsu in a period of 24 hours." He paused, watching Akon's expression change to horror. Grimmjow suddenly rested his head on Akon's shoulder, his mask pressing against his cheek.

"Since we actually need you, you'll still have some left once the process has stopped. I wouldn't get too excited over that though; you'll become weaker than even a human." Aporro smirked, continuing his explanation.

"The green one is one I've had for a while now. It's called _Acero Cuidado de la Piel_. Its purpose is to give you a form of hierro. Though it won't be up to an Espada level, you'll have a better chance at avoiding easy injury to yourself." He eyed Akon's arm quietly, giving him time to think about the situation he was forced into.

"So…you've demolished any chance I had at offense, but you raised my defense?" Aporro shrugged.

"I guess you can put it that way."

"Why?" Aporro suddenly narrowed his eyes.

"Did I say you could ask questions?" Akon became silent once more, his head bowed in submission. The smile returned quickly on Aporro's face as he reached up, playing around with strands of his light pink hair. "That's good." He looked over at Grimmjow. "Take him to his room. He's going to be useless for the rest of the day, now that he has those fluids running through his body."

"Don't say it like it's an order" Grimmjow muttered, glaring at the man. Aporro crossed his arms defensively. "Just because we're in this together doesn't mean we're on the same level."

"It was a simple request. No need to get defensive." Scowling, Grimmjow directed Akon in a new direction, leaving Aporro behind.

"Oh" the Espada said suddenly, his voice becoming smaller as the two left him. "I almost forgot. I haven't seen the effects of simultaneous injections before. What'll happen to you today is nothing short of a mystery…"

Swallowing hard, Akon allowed to be pushed, eventually finding himself in a cell. All four walls consisted of bars, no sense of privacy present. The inside was empty except for a small desk and a chair. Up above was a ceiling lamp, the light emitting from it dim. Without warning, his arms were brought behind his back, bound by a sturdy ribbon that started at his wrists and ended halfway on his upper arms. The position kept him in constant pain and he finally turned to look at Grimmjow on the other side of the bars.

"Why am I here?" he asked, his tone quiet but demanding. Grimmjow simply stood there, his expression unreadable.

"To serve the purpose we've given you."

"What purpose?" Grimmjow scoffed, turning to leave. "Tell me!" he yelled, grabbing the man's attention. He turned around suddenly, glaring at Akon.

"Shut up!" he yelled back, his hands balled up into fists. In a matter of seconds, he reappeared in front of the cell, reached in and grabbed Akon, pulling him against the bars. The force caused the Scientist to bump his head against the bars, Grimmjow's face inches from his. "You've managed to stay in Las Noches for an entire night without dying and I'm showing you the most hospitality by resisting the urge to gut you every time you open your damn mouth. Shut the fuck up and be grateful for once in your life alright?!" Without waiting for a reply, Grimmjow let go of him and left the room. Stumbling, Akon lost his balance and fell on his knees, a dull thud following.

Sitting there for the longest time, he finally made a move to get up when something stopped him.

_Why…can't I move?_

Staring down at his lap, he was suddenly hit with a bout of paralysis, his body not responding. He became stiff, his chest refusing to expand as he tried breathing, his hair becoming a new weight atop his head. Struggling, the pain on his arm vanished, leaving him statuesque. A small prickling in his feet brought some hope that the effect was over, but as the feeling soon grew into pain he could do nothing as it spread across his entire body. Sucking in what little breath he could, he felt as if he was being stabbed on every possible part of his body, his heart racing painfully. Every bone in his body ached, despite the lack of movement, his eyes rolling in the back of his head and the pain became unbearable. Teeth clenched and without a breath of air to exhale, he couldn't scream as he felt bones crack and fracture within.

Finally, after an agonizing half an hour, everything stopped and the unconscious form of Akon slumped over on the ground.

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

Sometime later, Akon opened his eyes, the view of someone's feet fuzzy. Blinking slowly, he realized he was lying on the ground, his cheek against the cold cement. His arms were still bound, a pool of warm blood underneath him. Closing his eyes again, he listened to the pounding in his ears, any other sound blocked.

Across from him, on the other side of the bars, Grimmjow stared at him from a crouching position. The Espada sighed quietly.

"So you're finally awake…" he mumbled, waiting to see if Akon would open his eyes again; he didn't. "That took you long enough. It was beginning to get too quiet, ever since you stopped crying like a bitch." He waited for an answer, but when Akon made no move to make one, he assumed he was talking to himself. "Tch, you're a pathetic little bastard. If this is how you're gonna react the first time around, I might as well kill you now and get it over with." He was about to continue his verbal abuse, when Akon twitched. Furrowing his brow, Akon opened his eyes, his gaze down at the ground.

"The first time around…?" he repeated, voice barely a whisper.

"Yeah."

"…How long has it been?"

"Forty-Five minutes."

"…Will I die?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes, resting his cheek on his fist.

"No. But you will bleed as you've probably noticed. That's the effects of _Acero Cuidado de la Piel_. Your original skin has to be broken in order for the hierro to grow." For a few more minutes, he watched Akon lie still on the ground, his eyes closing once in a while. For a split second, he felt pity for the Shinigami, but the feeling was soon erased. Getting up, he brushed himself and headed for the doorway. "I would reassure you" he said quietly, knowing that even if he spoke up, Akon wouldn't hear. "that the pain you felt was the worst…but then I'd be lying."

Leaving the room, Grimmjow knew the process would continue for another 24 hours and he somehow hoped the Shinigami would try to stay unconscious, no matter what.


	4. Le Broken loi de Dieu

**CH 4 : Le Broken loi de Dieu**

_It was a strange feeling, walking underneath a red sky. Akon looked up, searching for the sun as he traveled across an empty field. Ahead of him he saw nothing, but as the seconds passed by, he suddenly found himself in the Bureau._

_Expressionless, he scanned the empty Computer Room, the large screen blank. Walking through, he found the single flight of stairs went up and found the hallway leading to his office. However, as he tried to go forward in that familiar path, his body refused to listen. Feet firmly planted on the ground, he became panicked as he tried to move, nothing working. Desperate, he reached forward, hoping somehow he could reach the door. Instead, a hand grabbed his wrist, forcing his gaze on a face._

"_Rin!" he gasped, staring down at the shorter boy. The other Scientist still held Akon's wrist in a tight grip, the look he gave nowhere near welcoming._

"_Why have you come back?" he demanded, glaring. "Why did you leave us and decide to come back now?" Akon shook his head, his eyes wide._

"_I didn't leave you! I was abducted, don't you remember?!"_

"_Shut up! You left with that Espada and plotted against Soul Society!" He suddenly let go of Akon, taking a few steps back. Balling up his hand, he lunged forward, his fist forced against Akon's stomach, impaling him. Looking down, Akon watched as his coat was drenched in blood, grabbing at the muscular arm. Looking back up, he found Grimmjow in front of him, a grin on his face as he pushed his arm further inside Akon's abdomen. Bending forward, Akon could feel his spine slowly break._

"_Know your place" Grimmjow hissed, grabbing Akon by the jaw, forcing the other to look at him. "Don't question our authority and forget about ever returning to Soul Society. You are on- of u- n-w-"_

Moving his head from side to side, Akon opened his eyes slowly, something pink hovering above him.

"Rise and shine, Sweetheart; it's time to get to work." Blinking, he focused on Aporro, the smiling man's hand on his shoulder as he shook him from his slumber. Turning away from him, Akon tried moving his arms over his face, finding them bound behind his back like before. Then it all came back to him. All the pain, blood and paralysis rushed back into his memory, giving him a reason to speak up.

"Is it…over…?" he asked quietly, not looking the other man in the eye. Aporro stood up straight, stroking Akon's hair lightly.

"It's been over for quite some time now" he answered, frowning slightly. "Since you aren't trained in the battlefield, made obvious by your lack of a Zanpakuto, the process affected you more than I thought it would. It's been about three days since you last passed out, give or take." Registering the information, Akon fell silent again. It had been three days since he was last awake, according to the Espada. He couldn't even recall the last time he was awake, let alone when all this started. Lost in thought, he didn't notice Aporro undo the restraining arm band until the movement of stiff appendages caused him to wince. Bringing his hands in front of him, he flexed his fingers, rolling his wrists.

"My arm is better" he said absently, examining his left arm. Sure enough, no pain came with bending it at the elbow, save for some stiffness. Aporro nodded, walking off.

"It's the effects of gaining hierro" he explained. "Any injuries you had beforehand heal, giving you a fresh start." Nodding, Akon sat up, finally taking in his surroundings. He was still inside the cell from before, but this time it was occupied by a makeshift bed. The mattress wasn't very comfortable, but he assumed it was better than sleeping on the floor. The door to the cell was open, somehow disappointing Akon as he watched Aporro sift through a pile of fabric on a desk.

_They're mocking me…knowing I can't run off…_

Getting out of bed, Akon immediately noticed he was missing his uniform. Instead, he was wearing a simple white kimono, any kind of footwear absent as well. Sticking his hands in his sleeves, he padded across the cell and up to the door, the cool cement stinging his sensitive feet.

"What are you doing?" he asked, eying Aporro's back. The other man smiled, draping some fabric over his arm.

"I'm picking out some new clothes for you. The ones you came in were ruined from the modification process, not to mention horribly plain." Raising an eyebrow at the insult, Akon fell silent, continuing to watch the Espada until finally he was finished. With a set of clothes in hand, Aporro handed them over to Akon. "Now get dressed quickly, we have far too much to finish today." Exiting the cell he locked it, leaving Akon to what little privacy he had, leaving the room altogether.

Sighing, Akon placed the clothes on his bed and began to get undressed, glancing up at the security cameras focused on him.

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

One hour later, Akon finally finished getting dressed.

"I'm done" he said, looking over at Aporro and Grimmjow. Aporro had arrived 40 minutes before, assuming he was already done. Finding that the Shinigami was struggling between putting on the pants and getting the shirt straightened out, he decided to stay for a lack of anything better to do.

Grimmjow was simply bored.

"Well? Do you like what I got for you?" Aporro asked, smiling. Flicking his wrist, a full body mirror appeared in front of Akon, allowing him to assess his new attire. At first glance, it was similar to Aporro's; the upper portion extended up to his neck, was tight fitting and had three black lines decorating the front in the same fashion. However, instead of being a shirt, it was a long coat, parting at the midsection and draping as low as the ankles. The long sleeves were tight up to the elbow, ballooning afterwards to the knuckles. On his hands he wore black gloves, extending to just below the elbow.

Right below the parting of his coat, two belts crossed each other, connecting the sides. With a simple design on the back, the only plain things about the outfit were the standard pants, sash and knee high boots.

"It's not bad…" he finally responded, adjusting the metal goggles on his head. "But I don't think I'd wear it back at the Bureau…" Grimmjow scowled, folding his arms across his chest, leaning back in the chair he was occupying.

"Like there's a chance we're gonna let you go back." Akon stopped, his eyes going wide for a second as he stared at the Espada. A sudden flash of Déjà vu hit him, images of his dream flashing in his mind.

"Well, now that we're set, it's time to get to work" Aporro suddenly announced, snapping the Shinigami out of his trance. "Follow me, Slave." Shaking his head, Akon followed Aporro out of the room, leaving Grimmjow behind to use Sonido, exiting the room as well to another location.

"Where is he going?" he asked, keeping in step with Aporro. He shrugged, his hips swaying with every step.

"Who knows…he's too hard to figure out and I really don't have the time to think about him when we've got to evaluate you and your powers." Akon raised an eyebrow, noting the growing number of test tubes and bottled specimens around them.

"You want to evaluate my powers?"

"Correct."

"But you drained me of nearly all the reiatsu I had. I have no powers for you to evaluate." Aporro laughed, stopping at an examination table. It had a small gigai on it, about the size of a human child. Completely naked, its chest was pried open, innards exposed. Having seen the sight hundreds of times, it didn't bother Akon as much as it probably should have.

"I meant your mental powers. You work in the Bureau of Technology, so I didn't expect you to have any physical powers. You are as useless as a human when it comes to combat, but as a fellow Scientist, you hold the world in your hands. I want to evaluate just how much of the world you have." Akon mentally sighed. Normally he would be excited to show off his skills, but when it was to an Espada, it almost felt like betrayal to Soul Society and Captain Kurotsuchi.

"What exactly do you want me to do for you?" He asked the question almost rhetorically, knowing it was going to be answered with the gigai in front of him.

"Make use of this gigai. Show me how much you know about anatomy, physiology, genetics, gene splicing, etc. Show me what it is that makes you so important in your Bureau." Rolling up his sleeves, Akon frowned.

_He wants me to show him what I can do, just to see if I can be of use to him for whatever they're planning…_

Flexing his fingers, Akon grabbed the nearest tool, an idea striking him as he began his demonstration. He figured the more mistakes he made, the less interest Aporro or Grimmjow would find in him. He would have a small role in their plans; therefore his conscious would be cleared of any guilt for aiding the enemy. The downside to that was the eventual outcome on his part. If the Espada were as violently sporadic as he first assumed, it was safe to say he had a high chance of being killed off if he was found useless enough to be considered a burden.

For the next eight hours, Akon made sure to dull down his skills enough so as to convince the other he wasn't an expert, but rather an advanced amateur. Finally putting his bloody scalpel down, he prayed to whatever God Soul Society had and hoped Aporro would accept his work.

"I've finished the gene splicing segment" he said, his eyes on the gigai. He could feel Aporro's stare, causing him to fidget ever so slightly. Shifting his gaze, Aporro folded his arms across his chest, thinking.

It was the longest five minutes Akon ever had to endure.

"You pass." Aporro said, causing Akon to jump. Looking up, he couldn't hide his surprise from the Espada.

"I…pass?"

"Of course you pass. Sure your display was rather childish, but did you really think I would believe Soul Society would give a job to someone who performed like that?" Akon stayed silent. "The answer is no. Now, the next time I ask for you to complete a task, I expect you to perform at the best of your ability. Understand?"

"I understand…" Smiling, Aporro patted his shoulder and began cleaning the area. Suddenly, the door to the Laboratory opened, Grimmjow striding in casually. Walking up to the pair, he gave a hard stare in Akon's direction.

"So?" he asked no one in particular. "Is he ready or not?"

"Am I ready for what?"

"Yeah" Aporro answered, ignoring Akon's presence. "He needs to improve his listening skills, but overall he's suited for the job."

"What job?"

"Hey!" Grimmjow barked, acknowledging the Shinigami. "Shut the hell up! The grown ups are talking!"

"I don't care!" Akon yelled back, trying to ignore the aura of murderous intent emitting from Grimmjow. "I refuse to do anything until you tell me why I'm here!"

"Do you really want to know?" Aporro asked, voice barely a whisper compared to the recent bouts of yells. Akon nodded, his hands clenched. Grimmjow folded his arms across his chest, rolling his eyes.

"Tch, you nosy bastard" he muttered. "I was right in thinking you'd be nothing but a huge pain in the ass." Walking at a slow pace, Aporro rounded the table, standing next to Akon. With that smile still in place, he placed his fingers daintily on Akon's shoulder. He leaned forward, his lips centimeters from Akon's ear, his breath tickling the flesh.

"We want you to recreate the weapon of mass destruction everyone wants to get their grubby little hands on; the Hougyoku."


	5. Deux Est Une Foule

**CH 5: Deux Est Une Foule **

Everything around him seemed to slow down; time, space, his thinking processes. For a split second, nothing made sense to him and the lack of breathing didn't make the situation any better. He began to feel dizzy, his whole body shaking ever so slightly from the shock of things.

It was a long while before Akon realized what he had been dragged into.

"Hey! Wake the fuck up!" A swift punch to the head brought him out of his stupor, his eyes refocusing on the other two in the room. Grimmjow folded his arms across his chest, sneering. "We didn't bring you here to watch you daydream." Slowly, Akon brought a hand up to his head, the headache from the sudden assault not enough to make him black out.

He wished it did.

"The...Hogyoku..." he repeated quietly, still very much in a dazed state. "You want me...to recreate the...Hogyoku...?" He received two nods, causing his stomach to drop.

"It's not much we're asking from you." Aporro informed, waving his hand in the air lazily. "Just a simple replication. In return for your duties, we're prepared to give you a decent place to reside. Think of it as another, better home." He gave him a fake smile. "So what do you say?" There was a silent pause, Akon's expression unreadable. Then, he spoke.

"No." His response was immediately followed by mocking laughter.

"My boy, I'm afraid you have no choice but to comply..." Aporro said, wiping away an invisible tear. Akon frowned, glancing at Grimmjow who only offered a smirk.

"Why does Aizen need another Hogyoku?" he asked. "If he has the original one he doesn't-"

"Who said Aizen wants another one?" Grimmjow cut in suddenly. Akon opened his mouth to explain his reasoning, but closed it when he couldn't come up with anything. "Don't jump to conclusions and think you know what the opposing side wants. It's always a mind game. The sooner you learn how to play, the less consequences you'll face." Sighing, Akon hung his head. Aporro smiled, reaching over to pat him on the head.

"Good boy."

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

Akon wiped his brow, looking up at the wall. Catching himself, he sighed heavily and went back to work. He had expected to see a clock there, wanting to keep track of the time within that large laboratory he had all for himself. But other than the large charts and blank cement, there was nothing there that even made a small 'tic tock' noise. In front of him were completed written plans on how to create the Hogyoku. Staring down at them with a blank look, he suddenly crumpled up the pages and tossed them in the overflowing trash bin. Sighing heavily, he repositioned a blank set of pages in front of him and tried again.

"Damnit..." he mumbled angrily, gripping the pencil shakily in his hand. With no personal experience with the Hogyoku, Akon had no idea what kind of materials he needed to recreate the legendary object. Captain Kurotsuchi had told him stories and had at one point tried to do the same thing, but failed once he was ratted out. Captain Yamamoto threatened the Head Scientist with banishment or rot in the Maggot's Nest if he were to finish the replica. Not fond of either idea, Captain Kurotsuchi promptly destroyed his creation in progress and never mentioned it again.

Scribbling all over the page, Akon angrily crumbled and ripped it up, tossing it aside. Mentally exhausted, he slumped over the desk, his arms around his head. Closing his eyes tightly, he began to calm himself down and hadn't noticed Grimmjow reenter the Laboratory.

"Sleeping on the job?" Grimmjow announced gruffly, causing Akon to jump and look up at him. "That's not going to benefit you in the long run." Akon sighed, turning away from Grimmjow slowly.

"So kill me." The Espada laughed, approaching him a bit.

"Nah, Aporro would bitch about it all day if I did." Akon looked back at him once he felt the other casually enter his personal space, giving him a slight glare.

"Why did you take me?" he muttered, taking a step away from that broad, naked chest. "What makes you think I know how to make the Hogyoku?" Grimmjow shrugged, leaning on the desk.

"It was easier to take you than your Captain. You can't fight back, even if you tried." Going quiet, Akon stood up straight again and gazed down at the blank piece of paper.

"So you sacrificed accuracy for accessibility." he stated, earning an irritated eye roll from Grimmjow. "I apologize, but I have no knowledge on the make up or construction of the Hogyoku."

"Then learn."

"I can't just teach myself how to make something like that." he protested, frowning. "I don't know nearly as much information about it as required for duplication." Grimmjow looked off to the side out of boredom, poking his ear with his little finger. Mocking the other, he yawned loudly.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Just hurry up and start working on it already." Ignoring the death glare he was getting, Grimmjow walked out of the room, closing the double doors behind him. Resisting the urge to run out of the lab and get as far away from Las Noches as security would allow, Akon refocused on the blank pages in front of him and began to rewrite up plans.

A long while later, Aporro invited himself back into the Laboratory.

"How's it going, Darling?" the Octava greeted casually, stepping up next to Akon. The other shrugged, shifting through a few pages of newly drawn out plans.

"Better than it had been going a hell of a long time ago." he muttered, ignoring the other lean over his shoulder. Rubbing his chin in thought, Aporro nodded a bit.

"I see...so what have you come up with?" Akon sighed, going back to the first page for the explanation.

"Unfortunately, I don't know a lot about the Hogyoku. So I don't know about it's abilities or properties, save for it's involvement with Hollowfication. So I decided on making one focused on transferring those sets of powers between each other both ways. That way you can create either a Vizard or an Arrancar." He glanced back at Aporro who had been quiet throughout the explanation. "Is that good enough for you?" Moving Akon away from the table, Aporro shifted through the pages again, examining the plans closely and more meticulously. Then after a while, he nodded.

"Congratulations Shinigami. You've got a bullseye right here." Turning to face him, he gave him a reassuring smile. "This Laboratory has only the best equipment for any kind of experiment. I'm sure you'll find all the tools you'll need for this." Akon scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Uh...well actually, I need something more specific than the tools you have here in order to begin the preliminary data..." Aporro tilted his head to the side curiously, sighing lightly. "Oh? What do you need that I probably already have?"

"I need an Arrancar so I could map out their properties."

"You can't use one of my Fracción?"

"If you want the most manifestation of usable power, I'd rather you let me test an Espada." Akon mentally slapped himself. He had spent less than a week here and already he had mentally agreed on giving the Espada the benefit of the doubt when it came to his abilities. Aporro turned around, heading back to the exit.

"Well if that's the case, you can experiment on Grimmjow."

"Will you get him for me?" The Espada laughed, stopping in mid stride.

"Of course not. I have other things to do. You can go get him yourself."

"How am I supposed to find him? Your fortress is ridiculously huge." Aporro shrugged, folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't know. Just yell 'I'm Kurosaki Ichigo!' I'm sure that'll grab his attention from a thousand miles away." Akon sighed, growing timid as he walked slowly towards the exit.

"So are you...just going to let me go?" he asked quietly. "I'm not restricted to the Laboratory anymore?"

"Of course I'm just going to let you wander." he replied casually. "You're smart enough to know you aren't to be spotted by anyone besides Grimmjow and myself. You also know that if you were to be caught because of the mistake of spending too much time away from the Laboratory, you would be promptly killed. Even a simple minded Fracción would be smart enough to forget about any kind of daring data search and simply stay in their designated spot." Akon's stomach dropped.

"Then what am I supposed to do? This is the only method I've come up with to gather my data." He asked, dumbfounded. Aporro smiled, opening the door.

"Oh trust me, I'm ordering you to go out to get your data. You just have to decide which is worse; dying by my hands or the hands of Aizen-sama. Tootles." With that the Espada left, leaving Akon to ponder his confusing instruction.

_What the hell does he expect me to do...? _he though to himself, pacing the length of the room slowly. _He wants me to get the data, but he doesn't want me to leave in fear that I'll become a sitting duck. He also expects me to give up and to just stay put in the Laboratory...But if I just stay put, I can't complete the replica and I'll be killed off..._ He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Talk about having an ultimatum."

Readjusting his goggles nervously, Akon made for the double doors. Touching the cool surface, he shivered in anxiety. For the moment, he considered the Laboratory a safe haven in the motherland of the Hollows. Now pushing open the door and taking that one small step out into the hallway was pure torture for the Scientist as he exposed himself in enemy territory. Readjusting his goggles out of a new nervous habit, Akon kept glancing around him as he walked further away from the door. So far, he found himself to be the only one in the large, white hallway and it made the situation a little more bearable. Hoping to keep his Spiritual Pressure from fluctuating up to a noticeable peak, he silently pressed himself up against the opposite wall.

_So far so good... _he thought, letting out a mental sigh. With his back still on the wall, he picked a direction and began to slide with long and delicate steps. Hours seem to pass before he finally reached a corner and slide around. Taking a minute to relax his tensing muscles, he closed his eyes.

_How the hell am I supposed to find Grimmjow? I don't know where he is, I can't pick out his Spiritual Pressure and I really can't afford getting-_

A sudden noise interrupted his train of thought, causing him to tense up again. Holding his breath, he heard the faint sound of footsteps come from the far end of the hall, his heart racing painfully as they came closer. Frozen in place, he tried to will himself to run back to the Laboratory, but his mind was blank and he couldn't remember how to get back, much less remember to breathe again. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, a small bead of sweat formed on his brow as he prepared to be annihilated right there on the spot.

Finally, he felt a presence stop in front of him that caused him to flinch.

"P-Please don't kill me..." he blurted out nervously, wishing he could sink right into the wall and away from the current threat. A minute of silence followed.

"Why the hell would I do that?" came the gruff reply. "You haven't served your purpose yet, dumb ass." Opening his eyes slowly, he breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized the other's voice.

"G-Grimmjow..." he said with a small smile, immediately relaxing. "I've found you." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was different about the Espada. But he couldn't figure out what it was exactly.

"Like hell you did. I was the one that ran into you while you coward against the wall." Embarrassed, Akon fiddled his fingers a bit, trying to hide his flushed cheeks from the other. "Anyway, what did you need? I'm on a tight schedule and I can't fuck around with you for shits and giggles." Nodding quickly, Akon began to lead the way back to the Laboratory, feeling much safer once Grimmjow began to follow close behind.

"I-I was hoping you could let me track and record your power potential as an Espada..." He could feel the other grin behind him.

"Heh, is that right? Well I'm flattered. It's been a long time since anyone's recognized my talent, especially anyone that holds importance." Akon smile grew a little as they reentered the Laboratory, Grimmjow closing the door behind them. "So how's this gonna work?"

"Um...give me a minute to think." Wandering over to the many pieces of equipment on display, Akon began to search for the one most suited for the job. It wouldn't be too big or too small, it had to be discreet and nearly indestructible. It also had to be able to bypass any other Espada without them noticing and it needed to be out of the way 100% of the time. "This should do..." he mumbled, finally pulling out a small Spiritual Pressure Detector from a shelf. "From the looks of it, it can only detect one's Spiritual Pressure and measure it in real numbers. But I can modify this to measure everything else that I need."

"How long do you think that'll take?" Grimmjow asked, situation himself casually on one of the open stools. "I kinda need to get back to what I was doing."

"What was it that you were so busy with accomplishing...?" he asked quietly, avoiding looking over at Grimmjow as he began to tinker with the device on one of the examination tables.

"That's none of your business." Grimmjow replied.

"Of course..." he muttered, not really expecting much from the distant Espada. Taking apart the device in his hands, he somehow felt comfortable enough to start casual conversation with Grimmjow. "So is everyone like you or is your vague nature unique?" Grimmjow made an irritated noise, though it failed to bother the Scientist.

"Is that a problem for you?"

"No, I was just curious to know if the Arrancar really are conformists."

"You'd be wrong in that assumption. I try my damn hardest to do what I think will benefit me the most and no Shinigami is going to tell me otherwise. Not even Aizen can get my respect on that level and if you think you can boss me around and ignore my fucking question-"

"You asked a question?"

"-I'll rip you limb from limb when that day comes where you think you've got the upper hand on my will." He grunted a bit, looking off to the side. "...No, I didn't ask a question. I was just making sure you were paying attention."

"How flattering..." Going back to his project, Akon finally managed to configure it into just what he needed. "That should do it" he said rather contently, holding up the finished products. The original Detector was split into two identical pieces, both resembling what appeared to be small discs. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, frowning a bit.

"So what's different, besides the size?" Akon shrugged, looking around for a syringe.

"Mostly what I had described to you. It not only reads the highest peak of your Spiritual Pressure, it also determines how well you distribute your power to all of your abilities and essentially breaks it down into a few, grouped numbers. After putting them in an equation, I should come up with a code that basically describes who you are as a Hollow."

"Oh." Grimmjow nodded a bit, trying to process the information given to him. Figuring it wouldn't do much for him if he understood what was said, he went on to his next question. "What's the second one for?" Finding a gun type syringe, Akon dropped the first Detector in the barrel and approached Grimmjow.

"I'll tell you about that in a second. Where do you want this injected?" Grimmjow grimaced a bit, but eventually rolled up the sleeve on his right arm.

"Considering my torso and left arm have been thoroughly abused, I suppose putting it in my remaining arm will be alright." Nodding, Akon swiftly injected the device under the flesh, Grimmjow wincing a bit from the split second process. Tossing the syringe aside, he began to package up the remaining Detector in a small pouch. Rubbing the red spot on his arm, Grimmjow stared over at him curiously. "You gonna answer my question?"

"I need the information of a Shinigami as well." he responded, holding up the tiny pouch. "I'd experiment on myself to get the data, but I've never trained to participate in the battlefield so my information will be weak and can potentially unbalance the second Hogyoku. I need you to go out and get the correct information for me, seeing as you will most likely run into another Shinigami sooner than myself." Grimmjow took the pouch from him, eying it a bit before putting it in his pocket.

"Have any preferences?"

"I suppose whomever you run into first, save for Aizen..." Shrugging, Grimmjow got off the stool, stretched out his legs and headed towards the exit.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat. How am I supposed to get it in them though?" Akon shrugged.

"I don't know, gut them maybe? You're pretty good at that..." Rolling his eyes, he left Akon alone again and stepped out into the hallway. Then, it suddenly hit the Shinigami; there _was_ something different about the other. Grimmjow had smelt of fresh blood.

Blinking, he stared at the door a little while longer, wondering what could have happened to him during his time away.

_Did he...get hurt...?_

Outside, Grimmjow headed for Orihime, her low Spiritual Pressure dimming dangerously beneath two others much stronger than her own. A grin found itself slowly on his face, his left hand twitching in anticipation.

"I guess should return the favor."


	6. La Rupture Coeur

**CH 6: La Rupture Coeur**

Many hours passed, Akon's eyes never wavering from the large screen in front of him. It displayed a graph of two fluctuating Spiritual Pressures. The first had a known source, belonging to Grimmjow. It kept a general stability, peaking at a higher measurement every now and again. The second hadn't been activated yet, displayed as a flat-line. Akon was hoping by now Grimmjow would have run into another Shinigami, but complaining now wouldn't do much. The chances that Grimmjow would gut him for even voicing an opinion also made him rather hesitant.

Leaning back in his chair, he didn't notice Aporro walk back into the room. With light steps the flamboyant man approached him from behind, causing him to jump as he lay his bony hand on the Scientist's shoulder. Turning to look at him, Akon immediately faltered.

"...What happened to you?" he asked quietly, staring at the shredded cloth that was once the Octava's uniform. Aporro looked up in thought, as if he were trying to come up with an explanation.

"I ran into a few pests" he stated eventually. "I let them have their fun and my punishment for that was the destruction of my beautiful clothes. Now I have to go change into another outfit before I finish them off." The other nodded, turning back to the screen. A minute of silence followed before he spoke up again.

"Who were they...?" Aporro rolled his eyes, shrugging as he brushed off the dirt on his tattered sleeve.

"Just the Quincy and a Shinigami way over his head. Pathetic little buggers."

"Oh." He looked down, trying to put faces to the descriptions. Uryu Ishida was the last active Quincy, according to the Bureau's historical and current documents. He had looked through them the week before his abduction and came across the name several times. That one was obvious. The Shinigami was a little harder. He knew a lot that fit the description, but not very many were willing to create a united front with a Quincy, even after the whole fiasco with the Substitute Shinigami and the Gotei 13.

_Well as long as they're Shinigami..._

A flash of light from the monitor brought him out of his deep thinking, returning his attention to the suddenly rapidly fluctuating Spiritual Pressure. Recording the data, Akon watched Grimmjow's energy reach a previously recorded peak, falter for a few minutes, then stabilize again at an all new high.

_I wonder what's got him so flustered..._ Behind him, Aporro had left to his changing room, leaving the other alone again. Settling back into his seat, Akon looked down at the second graph. It was still inactive. Like usual. Quickly losing interest in the stable information again, his gaze drifted to a small incubator next to the keyboard. He had made it a few hours earlier, intending to use it to house the physical properties that made up Espada and Shinigami power and eventually the second Hogyoku.

But that would be for later. Right now he had to figure out why Grimmjow's power suddenly shot up again without warning. Recording the increase in Spiritual Pressure, Akon quietly became annoyed at the unresponsive second graph.

_Unless he's a masochist, a jump like that in his energy wouldn't happen without provocation...why the hell hasn't he activated the other chip?_

Sighing, Akon got up from his seat and walked over to another desk. Picking up a few tools, he began to tinker with another some stray materials, hoping to make another incubator out of caution. He wasn't sure how much power he would eventually be working with, so it sounded like a good idea to make a back up.

Or at least that's what he learned to do whenever Captain Kurotsuchi smacked him upside the head after any kind of initial experimental build.

Messing around for a few quiet minutes, he slowly forgot about recording data. Heavily absorbed into the second prototype, it wasn't until a glimmer out of the corner of his eye shone for him to realize what had happened with Grimmjow. Turning around in curiosity, his eyes widened a bit when the graph had shot up to impossible numbers. Sprinting back to the computer, Akon watched intently as the numbers rose higher and higher, stabilizing every now and again for milliseconds only to shoot up again. Quickly recording the data, he tried to wrap his mind around the situation when the second graph was suddenly activated. Immediately, it rose to a level matching Grimmjow's. This one seemed less stable however, the highest peak dropping and rising erratically. Recording the second set, Akon couldn't understand what had made their power go off at such a high level.

"He's finally used his Release Form, has he? How weak." Tensing up, Akon turned to find Aporro behind him dressed in new attire, the Espada examining the graph half heartedly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice sounding quieter than usual. Aporro gave him a surprised look.

"What? You mean you've never documented an Espada's release form?" He shook head, feeling stupid that a man of his IQ had to ask a question for an answer he should have known. "It's the secret weapon of all higher level Arrancar. Concealed power that's only used when necessary and hidden away from any technology you could ever come up with in it's sealed state. It's useful, but only when you know how and where to use it's power." Nodding in understanding, Akon silently went back to watching the monitor once more, his expression a bit determined.

"Would you use your Release Form if...your opponent was too overpowering?"

"That would be the idea. Most of us just use them to show off. Who knows why Grimmjow used his so soon. He's one hell of an enigma." Nodding once more, the Scientist kept watching the two energies, both now climbing at a steadier pace. Eventually they looked almost similar, neither one gaining a huge advantage over the other. It looked as though it would all end in a stalemate, when Grimmjow's energy was abruptly cut in half. Akon held his breath automatically, the drop recorded almost instantly. He prayed to the Gods it would return back to normal, but when it sudden fell to a state of nonexistence, he panicked. It was shameful to admit, but the Scientist was worried for the others safety. He wanted Grimmjow to be alright, even with their current ally standing.

Honestly, it sickened him. The fact that Grimmjow's status remained at zero didn't help either.

Biting the inside if his cheek, Akon tried to will the small tint of red on his cheeks away as he began searching throughout the Laboratory. Aporro stared at him curiously.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, not nearly as concerned with the situation as Akon.

"My First-Aid Kit." The first few nights he was there, Akon made sure to sneak in a bag of supplies, should anything major happen. It contained food, water, some easily concealed equipment and of course a first aid kit. He had originally planned t keep it from Aporro's knowledge, but somehow he felt he needed to use it now. Slinging the messenger bag over his shoulder, he made a move to the exit when Aporro grabbed him by the collar.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked quietly. Akon turned around, glaring at him slightly.

"I'm going to find Grimmjow." Laughter followed, making him cringe.

"Worried so quickly about an enemy's well being aren't you? That's cute." He pulled away from him, his glare hardening.

"I'm going to help him whether you agree or not."

"Of course I disagree. He needs to learn to take care of himself."

"Why are you referring to him like some untamed animal?" he gritted his teeth, his fists clenching. Tilting his head to the side, Aporro found the situation more than amusing.

"Why are you defending him?"

"He's _dying_! He needs my help!"

"Are you willing to break your alliance with the Shinigami to help an Espada?" There was a pause, the Shinigami's heart sinking. Looking down at his feet, he thought his options through. Finally, he looked up again.

"...I can't answer that question accurately yet." Aporro smiled, reaching over to pat him on the shoulder lightly. With a smile on his face, he put a hand on Akon's chest.

"I believe you just did." With the gentlest of pushes, Aporro pressed his hand against the other. Almost immediately, Akon's surroundings warped as he felt like he was being pulled harshly by the back of his coat. With the air temporarily leaving his lungs, he closed his eyes and waited for the awkward sensation to stop.

After another few seconds, the harsh desert winds reached him. Less than softly he landed on the ground, the sand below somewhat cushioning his fall. Eagle spread, he opened his eyes slowly and took in the surrounding desert of Las Noches. Catching his breath, he slowly turned his head to examine the stretch of white sand, blue sky and the cylindrical structures that splashed the background with maroon. Finally, he sat up in his spot, his arms and back feeling a bit sore. However, the pain was quickly forgotten when his eyes fell onto something horrific.

Fresh blood spotted the sand around him.

_G-Grimmjow..._

Getting up on his feet, his heart-rate quickened as he stared down at the blood in disbelief. Most spots were small, but as he looked on ahead, he noticed it turned into a trail. Biting his lip, he walked ahead and followed the trail, his legs feeling numb.

_He can't be dead, he can't be dead, he can't be dead, he can't be dead..._

Walking farther and farther, the blood soon became a large puddle, drag marks becoming more evident in the sand.

It wasn't before long when Akon came upon the body he was looking for.

"Grimmjow!" Dropping to his knees and inadvertently staining his pants with blood, Akon hovered worriedly over the still body of the Sexta Espada. Lying on his back, Grimmjow's eyes were closed, his jaw clenched tightly. Bending down, Akon pressed his ear against the others chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat. It was faint, but eventually the gentle beating of a heart was heard. Sitting up straight again, Akon took the messenger bag off, setting it aside. He then pulled out the first aid kit, shakily pouring a low concentration of alcohol on a towel. Wringing it out on the sand, he placed it on the first wound he saw on Grimmjow's temple. The cool liquid made him jump, his eyes snapping open and falling straight on Akon.

"..." At first he made no move to talk or whack the towel away. Then after letting Akon wipe the blood away in silence, he decided to say something. "...what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm...helping you." Akon answered quietly. He stared down at the other, unable to look away. His heart ached unexpectedly when he saw Grimmjow in an uncompromising position. He felt like Grimmjow's pain was his fault. Grimmjow's head finally turned to the side, drawing Akon's attention to the gash that severed the Espada's left arm from his shoulder. Swallowing thickly, Akon willed himself not to vomit and instead began to clean the wound as lightly as possible.

"...Did you get your data?"

"I...yeah..."

"Mmm...." Relaxing ever so lightly, Grimmjow closed his eyes. Taking a slow, deep breath, he quietly reached over and began stroking Akon's knee with a ghostly touch. It made the Scientist shiver, a deep red covering his face. "...Thanks." he mumbled. Akon nodded, trying to steady his hands as he reached for the band aid wrap.

"You're welcome...Grimmjow."


	7. Corrompu Amour

**CH 7: Corrompu Amour**

"What the hell is that?"

"Please hold still; this will hurt if you are moving when it's applied."

"Yeah fucking – OW!"

"I told you to hold still."

"Fuck, that hurt like a bitch! What the hell are you trying to do, sear off my skin?!"

"It's just rubbing alcohol. No need to overreact." Grimmjow pulled back, glaring at the Scientist. Gripping his bleeding arm, he tried his best not to punch the other for the pain he was feeling. Ignoring the silent threat, Akon tossed the dirty gauze aside, reaching for another.

"You're doin' that on purpose, aren't you?" Grimmjow growled, trying to keep from moving away as Akon took out a scalpel.

"I wouldn't dare hurt you on purpose. It wouldn't be worth the outcome." Cleaning off a section of the skin a bit, Akon made a clean cut about 1 inch long. With a pair of precision tweezers, he stuck the two ends inside and pulled out the chip he had inserted earlier. Turning it around a few times, he noticed some blunt trauma on some parts of the metal. But with it being in generally good condition, he deemed it reusable in the future. Placing it in a transparent container, he then proceeded to clean the wound and leave it to heal on its own. He had noticed earlier than Grimmjow had some kind of regeneration ability when a portion of his wounds seemed to disappear once they returned to the Laboratory. Many remained open however, giving the conclusion his power only went so far.

"...what's up with you?" Grimmjow asked suddenly, making Akon jump in surprise. With neither of them talking, Grimmjow began to find the silence annoying more than usual. "You aren't saying anything." In truth, he wanted Akon to go back to being invisible. But after the Scientist had risked detection by going out and rescuing him, he couldn't help but let a soft spot develop for the other. So it was only natural for him to want to figure out what was making him introverted.

"Nothing." Akon muttered back, his concentration far from being focused on the Espada's voice.

"Eh? That's all?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm...." Huffing from the lack of conversational progress, the Espada returned to his private thoughts. After cleaning up most of the caked on blood and tending to the more shallow gashes, Akon turned his attention on the large laceration. Normally he wouldn't see these kinds of wounds in person; being a man of Science he worked indoors and was only told about battle wounds. Seeing them in person, let alone attempting to treat them was a little more than nauseating.

"You know, we have an Infirmary here" Grimmjow muttered grumpily, noticing how Akon was hesitating. "I could just go there to get healed up."

"I didn't think you could make it there on your own" Akon replied, feeling the others gaze on him. "I thought you'd prefer it if you rested just for a moment here before you went there." Sneering, Grimmjow suddenly got off of the table and stood up as straight as his injured back would allow.

"I can take care of myself." Stepping away from him, Akon could only sigh as Grimmjow stomped out of the room while leaving a trail of blood spots on the floor. Pulling off his medical gloves, he tossed them into the garbage and began to clean up the mess on the examination table. It wasn't so much habit as it was protocol, but there were times where it crossed into obsessive compulsive. It was also the easiest way to get brownie points from Aporro, even if he wasn't his favorite person.

Besides, who wanted to work in a dirty environment anyway?

Clearing off the table, Akon suddenly realized he needed some disinfectant. Looking around he hoped there was a bottle lying around in plain view. When that wasn't evident, he very carefully began to look around the Laboratory. Crouching down, he opened the cabinets below some of the crowded counter tops and tried his luck there. Finding nothing but empty boxes, medical supplies and a few strange instruments, he tried his luck deeper in the room. Normally he wouldn't go past the only computer he was given access to; anything past that was off limits. Still, he would always sneak a peak across the invisible barrier, hoping to find something that would be of use to him in the future.

But with no one else around, Akon took the opportunity and began to venture to the other side. He figured there were cameras everywhere watching him, but with Aporro busy with other things and Grimmjow in the Infirmary, he didn't expect anyone to be behind them. Even with that kind of reassurance, he couldn't help but make his actions quick and quiet. Padding across the large open floor, he made his way to some tables, more of the strange equipment occupying them.

_These look interesting...but they aren't useful if I don't know what they do._

Moving on, he soon forgot his original purpose of being there and carefully examined everything in his reach. Most items that caught his attention were huge and would definitely be noticed if they had gone missing. Pulling his black work gloves from his pockets, he put them on hastily in the urge to want to touch everything. There were beakers, charts, things that made noise. It was all so fascinating to him and yet he was forcing himself not to play with any of what he saw. Putting a little bounce in his step, he let his mouth hang open just slightly, taking in everything and absorbing the new environment. It was wrong to want to learn what the Espada had in their research department, but he couldn't help himself. After being cooped up within the walls of the Bureau for 110 years, the urge was natural.

Suddenly something caught his eye, making him stop. At the very back of the room, taking up the entire wall was the main computer. Walking up to it, Akon grazed his hands over the large keyboard that housed buttons he had never seen before. They were all different colors and sizes, the mouse having been replaced with a rolling ball embedded in the system. The screen was bright, information appearing on it at high speed without signs of stopping. The font was in a foreign language, presumably that of a Hollow, so Akon couldn't exactly find what the information was saying. Flexing his fingers a bit, he very carefully reached over and started to mess with the computer. If his skills hadn't left him yet, he would be able to hack into the computer system at the Bureau of Technology and inform them of his whereabouts. But with the strange language prominent on this computer, the task would bode hard for him. Not to mention, he had suddenly become aware that he probably wouldn't be alone for long.

_Their system is so strange...If I had time, I could probably decode their language but there would be no guarantee I could fully succeed. I'm not even sure I can connect with our server. If it were possible, I'm sure the Espada would have tried a long time ago._

The situation was a double edged sword. If he was able to get in, that meant the Espada could try technological warfare if he was ever caught messing with the computer. With the unlikelihood that they were caught off guard, the Bureau could be rendered useless for some time. On the other hand, if he was unable to get through then he couldn't let them know where he was and what the enemy was planning.

Holding his breath he managed to get into what looked like the hard drive and searched through the many files. The content all looked similar, but after a few dead ends, he ended up on a place that allowed him to type in a code. Cursing under his breath, he figured it was asking for a password of some kind. Trying his luck, he typed in different words in the off chance that one of them was the password. All trials received a message in red. Tapping his fingers on the table, he tried to think of something else to type. After a few minutes he looked around out of caution before typing in the address to the Bureau's server. A loading button appeared, giving him some hope that it would work.

_Maybe it was asking for the server address...if not I'm pretty much screwed._

Finally, the screen changed to a familiar sight, the font returning to Japanese. A smile came across his face as he took in the sight of the main page from the Bureau, information crowding it like he had seen so many times before. This was definitely a good start. The last he remembered of the Bureau, it was disheveled by Grimmjow's attack and hundreds of computers must have been destroyed. Being able to reach them like this meant those left were up and running again. Getting excited, he accessed the daily announcements board and frantically typed out a message that would reroute to all computers in the vicinity.

"**Message: **_This message is coming from Akon. Please send help ASAP. The Espada are planning something other than what has been previously recorded. Please help right away. I don't think there is much time. Hurry."_

It was short, but Akon had to get their attention as quickly as possible. Entering it into the system, he watched the small clock icon turn as his message was preparing to be displayed.

"Intruder! Intruder! Syzael Aporro-sama has an intruder in his Laboratory!" A look of horror crossed his face as the loud voice rang into his ear. Canceling the message, he quickly turned to face whomever it was that was shouting insistently. "Syzael Aporro-sama has not given you permission to be here! You have disobeyed Syzael Aporro-sama!" Stepping back, he watched the round Arrancar jump up and down excitedly, it's thin limbs flailing. It didn't look as threatening as Grimmjow or Aporro, but with what it was spouting, it wasn't pleasant.

"I'm not intruding." he argued, hoping it was stupid.

"Intruder! Intruder!"

"Please stop shouting. I didn't-"

"You are intruding! You have disobeyed Syzael Aporro-sama!"

"That's enough Verona." Akon looked up, his eyes fixated on the approaching figure. "I think he gets the point now." Stopping behind the finally relaxed Arrancar, Aporro folded his arms across his chest as his gaze fell on the Scientist. Swallowing thickly, Akon continued to back up until he hit the wall behind him. "What are you doing here Akon? I thought I told you this area was restricted."

"I wasn't doing anything." he lied, his eyes on the ground. Aporro raised an eyebrow, walking towards him.

"That's very hard to believe. Touching my computer, going through my things. I'm not going to just let you get away with that."

"What will you do...?" Aporro gave him a small smile, making him cringe. This wasn't going to be good.

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

Akon sighed, staring at the small device in his hands. Turning it around in his hand, he frowned when it didn't seem to come out like he wanted. It was supposed to be a transparent cube that would be the housing for the Hogyoku. Instead it looked more like a disfigured, white ice cube. Tossing it aside with other failed prototypes, he moved to grab one of his tools when his reach abruptly stopped. Looking down at his wrist, he glared at the cuff that connected it to the table. Punishment for trespassing into a restricted area, it was meant to keep him in any designated area, even when he was alone in the Laboratory. But in turn the 8 inch chain hindered some of his movements, making progress on his work slow.

"Not having much luck yet?" Aporro asked from across the table, his legs folded. "That's a shame~"

"It's not as easy as it looks..." Akon muttered, trying to ignore him as much as he could. Replacing his hand on his lap, he used his free hand to reach across the table for the wrench. "If it was, I probably wouldn't be here..."

"Come now, don't be so sarcastic with me." He gave him a playful sneer. "I figured you'd be at least more interesting to talk with than your Captain." Akon blinked, looking at him.

"My...Captain? Captain Kurotsuchi?" He received a nod. "When did you speak to him?"

"I unfortunately met up with him the last time I went out. I wanted to get rid of that pesky Shinigami and Quincy, but lucky for them your Captain came to their rescue. If you ask me, that was a rather rude surprise..."

"Did you...?"

"Kill him? No of course not. I had to leave the fight early so I could get a good look at his abilities." Producing a hand held computer from his pocket, Aporro let Akon view the last few minutes of his fight with Mayuri. Akon's heart skipped a beat when he saw his Captain, relieved that he really was in the same world as himself. "The fool thinks his disgusting Bankai digested me and I came back through the process of impregnating his subordinate. In truth I had a clone of myself birth itself from her body. I simply used his Bankai as a distraction to make my getaway." Akon frowned when he saw Lieutenant Nemu become lifeless after the clone had emerged from her body. Sometimes he felt bad for her, but eventually he would always be reminded that she was only a gigai and her tragedies were always overlooked by his Captain. Turning off the computer, Aporro got up from his seat. "Don't worry too much about it though. I will dispose of your Captain soon enough."

"He won't go down that easy." Akon protested, glaring daggers at him. "He is Captain for a reason." The Espada only laughed.

"We'll see about that." Watching him leave the room, Akon could only sigh as he went back to working on his next prototype.

It was hours later when Akon found himself back in his all too familiar cage. Laying in bed, he stared up at the concrete ceiling quietly. His right hand lay on his stomach, the cuff cutting through the fabric of his gloves and rubbing his skin raw. Even during the privacy of sleep, Akon was firmly cuffed to his bed and not given any form of freedom in his already small cage. But even with the uncomfortable situation, one good thing came out of it all.

"Hey, hurry the hell up and sleep. I have better things to do than watch your stupid ass."

Aporro had appointed Grimmjow to be Akon's night keeper.

"Sorry..." he replied, his fear of the man having vanished long ago. "It's a little hard to sleep when your bed feels like cardboard on the floor." Grimmjow huffed, giving Akon a lazy glare. He had returned from the Infirmary hours prior, his shoulder heavily bandaged and his other wounds gone. He appeared to be doing fine, but there was still some stiffness in his arm whenever he moved it a certain direction.

"Maybe if you appealed to Aporro a little more, he would have been nice and given you a better bed."

"I guess..." He went quiet, his thoughts wandering for the moment. His expression became somewhat sullen, any kind of fighting spirit he had practically gone.

_I was so close...I was seconds away from contacting the Bureau and getting out of this Hell Hole...On top of everything, that bastard is threatening to take Captain Kurotsuchi's life. I don't doubt his skills, but if Aporro really is tough he could potentially-_

His thoughts where interrupted when his view of the ceiling was blocked by Grimmjow's head. Suddenly realizing the others close proximity, he quickly wiggled out from under him and pressed himself against the headboard. "What are you doing?" he asked, his arm stretched down to keep from having the cuff cut off his blood circulation. Grimmjow simply shrugged looming over Akon.

"You looked pretty sad. I thought I'd cheer you up." He reached up to cup Akon's cheek, the Shinigami immediately grabbing his wrist in an attempt to stop him.

"W-Wait..." he stuttered, becoming nervous. "I probably do need some cheering up, but not....like _that_." He tried to push his hand away, but Grimmjow wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong with sex?" he asked bluntly.

"It's just..." he gulped, trying to think of the right words. "I don't...I don't want to have sex with just anybody." Grimmjow frowned.

"What do you mean, 'just anybody'? I was getting the impression I was what you wanted." Akon's cheeks turned a bright red, turning his head to the side to avoid looking at the Espada.

"I've...grown fond of you...but I could never become emotionally attached to you. You are an Espada a-and to do so would be treason against my Captain and Soul-" A hand clamped itself around his throat, cutting off his sentence and airway. Pulling him back down to lay flat on the bed, Grimmjow's grip remained strong on his throat, his glare menacing. Struggling to breath, Akon was only given a second to try and pry the man's hand off before his arm was grabbed, pinned roughly above his head. With his other arm securely cuffed to the bed, he resorted to thrashing his body. Straddling his waist, Grimmjow leaned closely into his face.

"So that's it?" he growled, watched Akon's face slowly become pale from the lack of air, his movements becoming sluggish. "Just because I'm an Espada, you won't let yourself have feelings for me? You can't even begin to comprehend the crap I've had to think about when it came to you. But if you aren't going to do anything about it, then I will." Lifting Akon by the neck, he slammed the back of his head down on the bed, effectively knocking him out and making all struggles stop. Releasing his grip from his throat, he stared down at him with a glazed look in his eye.

For a split second, he hesitated on taking advantage of the Shinigami. But if this was as close to cooperation as he was going to get, he wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

Deep down inside, he just wished Akon would forgive him.


	8. La Trahison et la Capture

**CH 8: La Trahison et la Capture **

It was a long while before Akon opened his eyes again. Lying on his back, he focused his gaze on the ceiling. It took him a moment to realize he was in his room, the area quiet and dim. The fact that he couldn't move his right arm more than a few inches confirmed he still had the cuff as well. Sighing, he went to sit up when a horrible pain shot up from his waist. Gritting his teeth, he lay back down on his side, curling up in pain.

"Grimm...jow..." he mumbled, instantly knowing the reason for his discomfort. Taking shallow breaths, he attempted to calm himself down, waiting for the sharp pain to ebb away. For a moment he felt lucky; at least Grimmjow had the decency to dress him again. But that didn't take away the fact that the Espada had violated him, taking away his sense of security and privacy.

It wasn't that he had never had a sexual experience before. The person he let come closest to him was Hisagi Shuuhei. But even then, it was all out of consent. The two of them both had their limits and when it just didn't work out, that was the end of everything. Neither of them pressured the other into things and that was something they both cherished. Akon and Hisagi had very clearly regretted the distance of their Squads, blaming it for their broken relationship. But it was all for the better and they both understood that. What Grimmjow had done was pretty obvious and Akon knew he wouldn't be able to function properly the rest of the day.

Feeling most of the pain go away, he decided to sit up again, slower this time. Rubbing his temple, he winced when the large cut on the back of his head began to sting from the cool air. Looking down, he could see blood spots in between his legs along with another fluid and immediately became disgusted.

"It seems like you've finally woken up." Looking up, Akon watched Aporro enter the cell, a key in his hand. A smirk grazed his face, telling Akon he knew something. "Did you sleep well?" Akon chose not to answer him and instead began to clean up what he could off of himself. Realizing the only answer he was going to get was silence, Aporro shrugged and approached the other. "Fine, I'll put you back in your happy spot and leave you alone." Waiting for him to finish trying to tidy up, Aporro released the cuff from the bed and lead Akon to his designated work station. Staying quiet the entire time, Akon gritted his teeth and ignored the burning sensation between his legs as he limped behind the Espada.

Secured onto the table, Akon tenderly sat on the stool, careful not to cross his legs. In front of him was a set genetic splicing equipment and the results of yesterday's work. The previous day he had translated Grimmjow's Spiritual Pressure into workable energy along with the data from the other Shinigami. They took the form of small spheres filled with a water like liquid. Now he was going to splice the both of them together and create the inner shell of the Hogyoku. Due to a sudden sift in free time, Aporro had so graciously decided to make the outside covering of the sphere for him. The product of his generosity resulted in an indestructible silver casing about the size of a golf ball that sat at the end of the table.

"Is this all you need?" Aporro asked, watching Akon shift a little in his seat in an attempt to find the least painful position. Akon looked up at him with a frown on his face.

"Do you think...I could take a shower?"

"So soon? But you just woke up a few minutes ago."

"I feel dirty." The truth was Akon hadn't had any time for personal hygiene when he had arrived at Hueco Mundo. Other than the obvious lack of taking a shower, the most prominent smell that radiated from his clothes was that of blood and various metals.

Now because of Grimmjow, he also smelled strongly of sex. It was going to take a while for him to feel clean from the latter, but the first thing he had to do was get Aporro to let him touch water again. Aporro shrugged, looking down at his nails.

"I suppose I can let you clean yourself. But first I'd like to see you at least get a little progress today. Then maybe I can send you to the showers with supervision from Grimmjow." Akon frowned instantly, twitching a little from the name.

"I'd rather have someone else take me..." he muttered, earning a strange look from Aporro.

"Why? I thought you like Grimmjow. You know, the whole 'I'm gonna save him' thing kind of emphasized that." He shrugged, looking off to the side a bit.

"I suppose I lost any kind of feeling for him as of late."

"Well I don't have anyone else available for you. I suggest you just suck it up and deal with it for now." Akon sighed irritably, but made no other attempts at a protest. With his frown planted firmly in place, Akon rolled up his sleeves and began the day's work.

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

It was some time later when Akon found himself reaching the final stages before synthesis. He had both sources of power equally matched and in separate incubators. Wiping his brow of the small beads of sweat, he began to painstakingly recheck his work. At the moment he had been standing; sitting down proved to painful for him so he resorted to just being up on his feet until he had to sit back down again.

"You aren't done yet?"

Flinching, Akon spun around at the horrible voice. Behind him stood Grimmjow, both hands on either side of the Scientist and gripping the table. His expression was neutral, but Akon could see something more in his eyes that resembled a look of dominance. With a few inches between them, Akon pressed his back against the table to create more room, his chained arm pulled behind him.

"What do you want?" he spat, glaring harshly at the Espada. "I'm busy."

"It doesn't look like you're busy."

"What do you want?" he repeated, clearly agitated. This however, didn't affect Grimmjow who remained neutral and completely serious with every word that he said.

"I came to see you."

"Fuck off." Turning back around, he tried to ignore the presence behind him as he went back to work. Behind him he could hear Grimmjow sigh, staying in his place.

"So...you remembered, huh?" Akon turned to look at him, surprised.

"Of course I remember! You think I'm just going to wake up and forget everything that happened?! You _raped _me, Grimmjow."

"You wanted it." Grimmjow replied, scoffing. Akon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He closed his eyes, turning back around. Shaking his head just slightly, he clenched his fists tightly.

"What's your problem...?" he mumbled, trying to keep his tone leveled. "What delusions do you have that allow you to violate people like that?"

"Hey!" Grimmjow barked, finally reacting. "Just be glad I'm not like Nnoitra!"

"Whatever..." he muttered, not really caring about who was Nnoitra. He was most likely just another Espada. Another sick, twisted and heartless Espada. "Just...go away. I have to finish this..."

"I need to talk you about something" Grimmjow insisted, reaching up to grab Akon's arm. That didn't exactly work.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Spinning around, Akon swung his fist at Grimmjow, slamming it into his jaw mask. Moving his head with the punch, Grimmjow blinked out of surprise from the reaction. He hadn't expected the shorter man to do anything to him, let alone try to hurt him. Breathing heavily, Akon brought his hand close to his chest, feeling blood travel down his knuckles. He knew he didn't hurt Grimmjow; it would take much more than a single punch to deter the man. Straightening up again, Grimmjow stared down at him and brought his hand back down to his side, his expression unreadable. Staring hard back at him, Akon was the first the speak up again. "Don't touch me..." he mumbled quietly, as if he was apologizing.

Across the room, Aporro came in to check on Akon with that smile still in place. "How is the progress?" he asked, ignoring the scene in front of him. Akon glanced at him, turning back towards the desk.

"It's fine..." he replied, showing him the two incubators. "I just have to fuse both energies and then encase them." The entire time he spoke, he tried his best to ignore the heat on his back. Aporro approached the table, examining the items in question closely. A glint came across his eyes as he digested the information.

"I see...will the Hogyoku be useable right away after the encasing?"

"It should be useable between a period of a few seconds to 24 hours after. I can't give you a specific time." Aporro shrugged, pleased either way.

"Well it seems like you earned yourself a nice shower. Since we can't let you go out and get caught, you can use my own private bath." Akon sighed in relief. At least he was going to be able to get clean and possibly change clothes. He was getting sick of staying so dirty. "Just don't take too long. I'll have Grimmjow watch you so you wont do anything suspicious."

He was also getting sick of Grimmjow, but that wasn't getting an answer just yet. So he had to just grin and bear it for a little longer. Nodding in understanding, he waited for Aporro to release him from the table in a single move. However he began to resist when Grimmjow grabbed him tightly by the arm and drag him off to another section of the Laboratory. Keeping his feet still, he slid across the clean ground, but began to move as he was shoved into the bathroom. Looking behind him, he watched Grimmjow. The Espada closed the door behind him, leaning against it with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hurry up." Grimmjow ordered, making Akon's frown deepen.

"Can you turn around? I'm uncomfortable undressing around people." Growling, Grimmjow did as he was told and faced the door. Without hesitation, Akon quickly undressed and stepped into the shower, sliding the door closed. Turning on the cold tap, he kept his head down as his hair became damp, water sliding down his thin frame. Certain that Grimmjow wasn't going to bother, he went deep into thought.

_I hate this place...Grimmjow, Aporro...I have to get out of here now. Maybe if I'm lucky I can find that girl and take her with me back to Soul Society. She doesn't deserve to be here anymore than I do. But how do I get back? I don't know much about creating portals myself but...oh wait! Captain Kurotsuchi is here! Perhaps I can locate him and he can take us back. If not then..._

He shook his head, refusing to think of the dark side of things. Sighing lightly, he picked up a bar of soap and began to gingerly wash himself off. Because of his very pale, almost sickly complexion, any sort of abrasion on his skin was instantly noticed. Across his neck he could feel a large bruise, making talking his least favorite activity for the day. His chest displayed a few scattered bruises all the way down to his midsection. Beyond that was only a sore feeling, the cold water somehow soothing it to a dull pain. Tilting his head back, he reached up and felt the cut a little bit. It was only a few centimeters long, so for the most part he could ignore it until it healed on its own. After cleaning off his body, he grabbed the shampoo bottle and proceeded to wash his hair.

After a long hour and a half of meticulous and repeated washings, he finally finished. Cracking the sliding door open, he poked his head out and grabbed Grimmjow's attention.

"Is there a towel there for me?" he asked. Taking himself off of the door, Grimmjow handed him the towels he held, his other hand clutching a clean set of clothes. Taking the towels, he wrapped one around his waist, draping the other over his head. Stepping out, he avoided Grimmjow's intense stare, angry at himself for blushing as a reaction. Keeping his eyes on the ground, he quickly redressed himself as Grimmjow acted as the towel rack. Slicking his wet hair back with his fingers, Akon had finished getting dressed after a painful 5 minutes. With the silence thick between them, the two moved back to the main room and before he could blink, Akon was cuffed back to the work table. Sighing, he took his seat back on the stool, smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothes before getting back to work. Aporro had disappeared, yet again, leaving the both of them alone.

Wonderful.

For the most part he kept up the silence. He didn't care much for Grimmjow's presence and the man didn't seem to want to do much around him besides just being there to irritate him. But the tactic seemed to fade when Akon slowly forgot about him, his mind focused on the final stage of creating the Hogyoku. With a pair of special gloves and goggles on he grabbed both energy orbs. Steadying his hands, he placed the spheres inside one special incubator, letting go as they became suspended in the middle of the incubator. Taking a pair of tongs, he used the ends of it to nudge the spheres together. A bright flash of light appeared when they were within touching distance, blinding him for a split second. Getting back his vision, he looked down to see his work after a small 'pop' sounded.

A smile crossed his face. Inside the incubator was a transparent sphere, strange markings covering the entire surface. It floated quietly in place, a soft glow emitting in a pulse.

The Hogyoku was finally completed.

He looked up, opening his mouth to tell Grimmjow when he realized he was alone. He blinked, trying to figure out when the other left, but quickly dropped the thought. Now was his chance to escape.

Pulling off his gloves, he reached for his blow torch. Igniting the fire at the tip, he held it to the chain of the cuffs and heated it up within seconds. Feeling the heat travel up to the metal around his wrist, he turned off the torch and pulled as hard as he could on the chain. The heated area broke apart easily, freeing him from the table. Without missing a beat he grabbed the raw Hogyoku, the sphere burning his sensitive skin. Grabbing his emergency bag from underneath the table, he slung it over his shoulder and turned towards one of the exits of the room.

"Hey!" He froze, hearing another set of doors open. Turning around quickly, he stuffed the Hogyoku in his pocket. Although it burned and made his skin bleed, the sphere had no effect on his clothing. The energy, after all, was only tangible to the human body. Inside walked Grimmjow and Aporro, both of them looking curiously at Akon's back. Grimmjow glared hard at him, Aporro blinking curiously.

"Where are you going?" he asked casually, putting a hand on his hip. Akon frowned, gripping the strap of his bag tightly as he weighed his options. There was no way he was staying. He had already freed himself from that damn cuff and he had the Hogyoku safe within his custody. The only answer he knew now was to run.

Within a split second he darted towards the door with incredible speed. Even though he worked his entire life in the Bureau, he had quietly trained himself in basic defense skills should the time ever come that he needed to protect himself. Although they didn't help him avoid getting captured, they did help him reach the double doors that stood 50 feet away in .5 seconds flat. Grabbing the handle he wrenched the door open, feeling Grimmjow approach him from behind at high speed.

His escape to freedom was quickly stopped however, when he rand speed into a hard chest, his wrist suddenly grabbed in a death grip. Shaking his head he stepped back, his eyes locking onto another. Behind him, Grimmjow and Aporro froze, the former taking a few steps back.

Voice caught in his throat, Akon could only stare up as brown eyes examined him quietly. Finally, he managed to choke out the one name that scared him into immediate submission.

"A-Aizen..."


	9. Stockholm Syndrome

**Ch 9 : Stockholm Syndrome**

There is a moment, that one defining moment where fate decides whether you live or die and in the process, everything seems to stop. Time is suddenly a lost factor and your ability to process everything happens at such a slow pace, you have no idea if you took one breath or 500 breaths in that single instant. You can't tell yourself to move, you can't tell yourself to respond. You are just there and only when an outside force makes you move are you able to finally reconnect with who you are.

There was silence. Nothing but his quick, shallow breaths could be heard. Or at least he thought it was his breathing. It could very well be the pounding of his heart in his ears. His eyes stayed glued to the figure in front of him, never wavering. It was strange how the instant almost felt serene after what was probably only a few seconds. Accounting for his spontaneous suicide mission to get out, being in this moment felt kind of nice. That is until the pressure around his wrist from that larger hand tightened just slightly.

He flinched, probably more than he should have and realized he was trying to tug himself out of that grasp. Of course it didn't work as well as he thought, but the adrenaline still rushing through him didn't allow him the common sense to stop right away. With his free hand clutching his emergency bag in a death grip, he finally realized what was going on around him.

"What's this …? " The ex Shinigami spoke with a tone deep and alluring. While those deceptive brown eyes left his to survey the area, Akon concentrated on forcing himself to stop shaking. Behind him, he could feel the uncertainty. He wanted to turn around and see Grimmjow's expression, but his body rejected the attempted action. Meanwhile the rhetorical question remained unanswered by the time Aizen looked back at him, this time with an amused smile.

"Oh, it seems you were right ~" Emerging from behind the other was another familiar figure, his motives as unknown as the color of his eyes. Stepping a little further into the room, Gin crouched down a little and peered into Akon's face as if he were an animal behind a cage. "Who would have thought a little rat could slip under your radar ~?" Aizen chuckled, sending waves of fear throughout the Scientist's being. Straightening back up, Gin looked off to the two Espada and could only offer them the same smile he gave anyone else he ever came in contact with. "Should we start the extermination?"

"That is the idea, yes." Akon tensed and he could feel the others mimic him. Opening his mouth to protest, though he had no idea why he would try, he was cut off when he was suddenly tugged forward and closer to the taller man. Eyes widening from the sudden closeness, he couldn't stop himself from struggling more when he felt Aizen's hand hover over his hip.

"W - Wait!" he exclaimed, though even he couldn't hear himself. The other smirked at him, his hand still in its place.

"You are much jitterier than I anticipated. I wonder what you could have accomplished here with that kind of attitude." His hand slipped into Akon's coat pocket, pulling out the Hogyoku casually. Bringing up to view, he examined the small glowing sphere with an air of carelessness. Deep down inside, Akon guiltily wondered if it was up to the other man's standards. "What is this …?" he asked quietly.

"A uh…Hogyoku …copy…" Akon swallowed thickly, trying to keep his tone leveled. Aizen hummed at the short explanation, his expression conveying amusement. Of course he would find such attempts to recreate a legendary object amusing. Akon was nowhere near the level of scientific prowess required to ever come close. But he did complete something and it held enough intrigue from the older man to keep him from destroying it right then and there.

"That's rather adorable ~" Gin commented, earning a nod. Sticking it in his own pocket, Aizen finally fully acknowledged the other two in the room.

"You disappoint me, Grimmjow. Aporro" he stated to them. Aporro hung his head to avoid eye contact while Grimmjow took the opposite approach.

"I always did try my best" the Sexta spat, balling up his hands into fists tightly before shoving them in his pockets, hunching over just slightly. "What are you gonna do about it?" There was a small pause.

"I'll let him decide" was the smooth reply. A confused look came across his face as Aizen ended the confrontation. Turning around swiftly, he pulled Akon along with him for a moment before letting go of him and pushing him to walk ahead. Taking one last glance behind him, Akon could see Grimmjow's eyes meet his, the reflection of defiance within. Unable to get rid the numbness from his legs he quietly trotted forward, Gin taking his place next to him with a bounce in his step. Rounding the corner he didn't notice the Cuatro Espada enter the laboratory, drawing his Zanpakuto.

.::.

"What's going to happen now?" A soft echo was the only answer to his question, causing him to sigh. Lowering his head he stared at the cement floor, his view obstructed by his burnt hands. With a bitter expression he took a moment to better examine them, now suddenly realizing how much they actually hurt. Alone in an empty room, he squinted his eyes in order to see better in the darkness, the only source of light coming from the barred window facing the moon. He had realized previously that somehow, no matter where you were in the fortress, you could always see the moon dead center of any window. He didn't know if the moon was some sort of symbol in Hueco Mundo; Aporro rarely even mentioned it in passing. Perhaps it didn't hold any value and Akon was simply trying to find a neutral subject to ponder during his time alone.

The sudden click of a lock caused him to look up and stare at the only opening door in the room. Walking in with the lightest of footsteps was Orihime. He hadn't had enough time to get to know her and it took him a second to remember her name, but nonetheless he was relieved. At least he could have faith that she remained pure and her intentions were honest.

"Hello Mr. Shinigami" she greeted her tone more mellow than before. Closing the door behind her, she walked up to the other as he stood up as well, the heavy chain around his neck jangling from the action. The weight of the metal would have choked him if he stood up straight, something he learned the minute he had it put on him. To avoid running the risk of cutting off his breathing more than the tight collar already was, he hunched forward and bared the weight on the back of his neck.

"Hello …" he replied, smiling.

"I was sent here to help heal your wounds" she started, looking at his appendages in question.

"By who?"

"I'm not sure. Ulquiorra had told me I was ordered to do it, but I don't think he would do anything without Aizen's approval." Lifting his hands up between them, she created a soft glowing yellow aura around them, Akon almost instantly feeling them start to heal. "He would always say Aizen requested something, ordered something, required something. He would always make it clear that what I was to do was not for the sake of his own interests and that it all resonated back to Aizen. But … this time he didn't mention him at all." A puzzled look crossed her face, glancing at Akon for a reaction. He returned the same look coupled with a deep frown. After a few more minutes she finished healing his hands entirely, surprising him to no end. Even as he remembered how she brought him back from the dead, he was still fascinated by how her powers could make his pain and physical trauma disappear so easily.

Sitting back down slowly, Akon let out a low sigh. "I … don't think it was a good idea for you to come heal me then" he admitted, wringing his hands together. "If Aizen wasn't the one who asked for my hands to be healed, then maybe someone is defying him."

"I … guess that does make sense" she pondered, moving a few strands of hair behind her ear. "But with Ulquiorra being so strong and expecting, it wasn't like I could say no. He wouldn't do something either if it would upset Aizen …"

"Woman." The two simultaneously turned toward the sudden voice, tensing at the sight of the Cuatro Espada at the doorway. Neither had even the slightest idea that he had invited himself inside the room.

_How long had he been standing there?_

"Are you finished with your task?" Bowing her head she nodded; he turned around to leave. "Let's go then."

"Hold on" Akon lifted a hand quietly, watching as the porcelain man stopped, turning his head just slightly to the side to acknowledge him. "Why did you ask her to heal me if the orders didn't come from Aizen?"

"That's none of your business" he said, not skipping a beat.

"It's not crucial information. It wouldn't hurt you to tell me."

"Why do you insist on being nosy?"

"Because knowing what it is that'll lead to my eventual termination is all I have left as a prisoner of this damn place. I want at least that." The Espada didn't answer right away this time. Turning towards him completely, his large green eyes pierced through Akon and searched his challenging stare. As threatened as he felt, Akon used every ounce of his dignity to hold his stare until the Espada finally blinked.

"Very well. Aizen-sama did not require the woman to heal you. It was a dying wish from a mutt that you were fully healed before you experienced temporary solitary confinement." Akon furrowed his brow slightly. He sat there for a second, trying to decipher the statement. He then felt an unexpected lump in his throat as his mind rested on one person.

"…who?" Giving Orihime a nod towards the door, Ulquiorra resumed walking out with her trailing close behind.

"Grimmjow." The door closed behind them, leaving Akon in the dark once more. Sitting there frozen, Akon's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. It had only been a few hours since he last saw Grimmjow alive and now he was dead? No, it wasn't possible; there was no reason why Grimmjow shouldn't still be alive.

_He was alive, he wasn't going anywhere. Then why would he tell me Grimmjow is dead? He doesn't look like the type to joke just for the hell of it … _

For a few quiet moments he sat there trying to think of an explanation. Aizen must have ordered someone to kill him and Aporro for their treason. It would make sense, considering any similar conspiracies would be dealt with the same way in Soul Society. For Ulquiorra to say it was his "dying wish" may have also meant that he was there during the time of Grimmjow's passing. He looked like the loyal type as well so maybe he was the one …

He suddenly felt like vomiting. But even as he dropped to his knees on the ground, hunched over so his forehead rested on the ground, he began to question his feelings. Why was he feeling so upset over the news? Grimmjow was nothing but trouble throughout his time here. Despite even growing some sort of attraction for the blue haired man that could only be explained as Stockholm syndrome, it was torn away from him when he was violated. Or at least that's what he wanted to believe.

Sitting there, eyes on the floor and arm around his stomach, he felt his insides twist with remorse and grief. Closing his eyes tightly, he tried to feel the other's warmth, the other's breath that fanned his hair from when he loomed over him to check his work and blatantly annoy him. He wanted to hear his voice ring in his head; yelling, whispering. Anything that sounded like Grimmjow, he wanted to hear it that very moment. But all that answered him was silence. Slumping over onto his side, he curled up into a tight ball. Suddenly overwhelmed with his emotions and thoughts, Akon could no longer hold himself together. Lying alone in his prison cell where no one else could hear him, he began to sob uncontrollably.

.::.

_He stood in a field, the grass dry and yellow. Walking forward, he could feel it crunch beneath his feet, not knowing where he was going. Around him there was nothing but the field, the sky clear and an indescribable color. Behind him he dragged a small chain that clung to his wrists, the metal painlessly cutting into his skin and drawing no blood. He could feel himself hunch forward as he walked ahead, his eyes looking for something. How much time passed, he didn't know. Suddenly a building came into view in the distance. It looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Regardless, he smiled when he saw the number 12 written on the side of the cylindrical building, a strange floral symbol decorated underneath. As he picked up his pace and walked ahead, he could feel his legs strain more with each step. It was becoming harder to walk, his arms pulled down at his sides._

_A few feet later and he collapsed onto the ground, his breathing erratic from the effort. Behind him the chain had grown, accompanied by countless other chains that had attached themselves to his arms, legs and neck. He wanted to keep moving forward towards the almost familiar sight, but now the chains weren't budging an inch. He simply sat there, struggling against the metal restraints for an uncertain amount of time. Opening his mouth, he found his voice._

"_Let me go" he pleaded to the sky. "I want to go there." An unexpected response followed, muddled and distant._

"_What is over there?"_

"_Something or someone wants me over there. Please let me go."_

"_That place holds nothing but the road to hell paved with good intentions."_

_He stopped struggling, listening to the words. There was a truth behind him that he didn't understand, but nonetheless he accepted. Staring at the far off building, it was no closer than it was when he first saw it and in fact looked farther away. He knew he wasn't going to find out what was there for him and the desire to know was ultimately gone._

"_Where do I go then?"_

"_You already know."_

_His heart sank, a few chains disintegrating as he looked at the scenery behind him. Changing his direction he began to trudge the opposite way, each step causing the weight around him to lighten. Up ahead, an Espada waited for him._

In a room deep within the fortress, two beings spoke in private. Security that would have recorded their conversation had long been abandoned, leaving words to spread freely among the residents prior to tonight. The war had been in progress against the Shinigami and Espada, though surprisingly there was little tension to be felt in Hueco Mundo. A few Captains had been trapped, Aizen had left to the Human World and a lone Shinigami lost touch with the world.

"How is he doing?"

"He is alive. It's been a week and he still refuses to eat. We have decided to place him in the infirmary with an IV in order to feed him and keep him hydrated, but it will be a while before he returns to his previous weight and health. He has also taken a vow of silence."

"That's understandable. He did suffer a loss after all so we can expect he'll go rogue for a few more days."

"What are the chances he will stay rogue forever?"

"Slim. He cared for Grimmjow much more than he wanted to admit. I'm sure he'll bounce back in time for things to start moving along."

"Hn, to think someone with his supposed level of intelligence could care for Trash like that ..."

Akon opened his eyes slowly, awakening from his slumber. He didn't know what day it was or even where he was, not bothering to try and find out. It had all lost its meaning to him long ago. Moving his arms he stretched them out a little before wrapping them around his nearly emaciated frame. The coolness that came from the blanket around him almost felt painful against his body even through his thin clothing, the mattress creaking beneath him as he tried to find a more comfortable position. Settling on laying on his stomach, he placed his arm with the IV atop his pillow and tucked the other underneath. Resting his cheek on his pillow, he thought of his most recent dream. Or maybe it was a hallucination; he wasn't sure. Either way, it wasn't real and lately held no value to him as long as he was alive here. He pondered how long that would be; in fact he was baffled as to how he was alive right now. He knew it must have been at least 5 days since he was placed in his prison. He refused to eat any meals they served him, sometimes even vomiting out of sheer emotional sickness. Yet here he was.

He couldn't remember the last day he was inside that room though. For some time leading up to that point he kept blacking out from the lack of energy. Coupled with the effort it took to breathe properly from the tight collar, it was only a matter of time before he slipped into what could only be described as a pseudo coma. He awoke in what he later found to be a hospital ward, the chain removed. While he was left with skin rubbed raw around his neck, weak muscles and a malnourished body, it didn't take him away from his wounded heart.

While he had already mentally checked out, he still couldn't figure out why they were keeping him around. He hadn't remembered seeing Aizen after being sent to stay in his cell, nor did he ever hear his name from the other Hollow that would pass through the hospital ward every now and again. He saw Gin every now and again, but their meetings would be short, one sided conversations; Akon wouldn't respond to him and his childish taunts. He hadn't seen Orihime either and whatever wasn't dead inside him worried for her safety. She was a nice girl and didn't deserve to be in this place as much as he didn't. He briefly wondered if they had done anything to hurt her physically, mentally or emotionally.

Well as long as she was alive, it didn't much matter.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when the door - he mentally asked if for once, something else could interrupt him - to his room was opened. As usual, he didn't make a move to acknowledge whoever was there. He buried his face in his pillow and lay absolutely still as he listened to the rustling of clothes that approached him. A cool, gentle hand laid itself on his wrist, checking his pulse for a minute.

"Don't be so distant, Shinigami. It's affecting your progress. We need you to be at least halfway back to your full strength in a few days." It was Ulquiorra. The statement was something new to Akon, causing him to break momentarily out of his shell to give the Espada a questioning look. Withdrawing his hand, Ulquiorra stepped back, allowing a pair of other Hollow to perform the rest of the evaluation. Ignoring the look, he simply stood and watched as the two took down Akon's vital signs and draw a small blood sample. They then gave him his liquid meal for the day through his IV before taking their leave. Ulquiorra quietly followed after them, causing a twinge of irritation to arise inside Akon as the door closed once more. Letting out a loud huff, Akon pushed himself up in a sitting position on his bed, bringing his knees up to his chest. Even though he knew he weighed considerably less than he should have, merely propping himself up made his body shake, making him realize just how weak he had become. Frown in place just like usual, he looked out the only window in the room.

"I miss you … Grimmjow …"

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry this took so long to upload ( two years I think since my last chapter ) but I have been busy with school and my desire to type any sort of story just sort of lost its place in my heart. But now my desire to continue this story has been found, thanks to a very recent and very heartfelt review I got from a reader. I can't say I remember getting such a nice, thoughtful and honest review for any story before, especially one that isn't so very popular. If you're reading this mysterious reviewer, I thank you for sending me that review. It's very appreciated and I promise I spellchecked this 5 or 6 times over, just for you lol.**

**Anyway, to you and to anyone else that may come across this humble story, I hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter. c:**


	10. La Grande Évasion

**CH 10: La Grande Évasion**

**Author's Note: I won't lie. "Treachery" started playing through my head at one point in this chapter. XD**

_He awoke slowly, his vision blurred. Still dazed, he could feel a heavy weight on him, pushing him back down on what felt like a soft cushion. When he tried to lift his arms, he suddenly realized they were bound behind him, cool metal wrapped around his wrists in an unknown bind. Then it hit him and he understood what was going on. Jerking his body sideways, he tried to wriggle out from underneath the one above him as he made eye contact._

"_G – Grimmjow !" he managed to gasp before a large hand was slapped over his mouth. Two blue eyes glittered in the dark, staring down at him as a soft chuckle echoed._

"_Sorry babe" he purred, his free hand gripping Akon's naked hip; he hadn't noticed until then that his robes had been opened, leaving his chest exposed. "But as the future king, I gotta mark my territory." He smiled a smile that told Akon that there would be no remorse. There would be no regret to what Grimmjow was going to do to him. This silenced him and made nonresistant to the Espada's intentions, even when the man turned him on his stomach, undressing him completely. But as the seconds wore on like hours and Akon could feel that rough, forced penetration, he desperately pondered … why ?_

"_Why are you doing this to me ?" he gasped through clenched teeth, his eyes closed. Feeling the man pause to allow him to adjust, he curled up as best he could and flinched when he felt that hot breath against the nape of his neck. "Why like this ?" A soft, throaty hum sent shivers down his aching spine._

"_Because I don't have the patience for that shit and I know deep down inside, your human feelings will enjoy what you've been craving for so damn long. Just think of it as sex you didn't know you wanted and it'll make things a lot easier for you."_

"So ~ Finally decided to eat, huh ?" Gin peered over Akon's shoulder, looking at the small plate of pound cake and a cup of green tea on the side. "We were really starting to worry that you never would." Akon didn't acknowledge him and instead continued to eat in silence, his body hunched a little over his food. Not taking offense like he usually did, Gin straightened back up and hummed his way out of the man's room. "Well when you're done, I suggest you take a shower. You're starting to smell too much like a hospital ~" The door closed softly behind him, the room silent once more.

Time passed and soon the pound cake began to shrink in size. For the moment it seemed like Akon hadn't heard the other man, or even acknowledged that the ex Shinigami had even entered the room to talk to him. His thoughts remained empty, emotions long since placed in the back burner. But when his place cleared of everything except a few crumbs and his cup was sucked dry, he sat for a minute to contemplate. Then ever so slowly, he lifted his arm and held it up to his nose. After a quick sniff, he made a disgusted face.

That bastard was right.

Tiredly he lifted himself from his seat, the task a little harder than he remembered. Tossing his dishes in the nearest sink and not bothering to wash them, he took a moment to gather up the tubes and wires that connected him to the clear liquid bag hanging from his portable IV pole. He thought about removing the thing; he had done it so many times before on test subjects that the only thing he would be missing if he did it this time was sterility. But when he recounted how many times he had to stop and catch his breath from his bed to the table, he thought against it. He may have temporarily rebelled against his bodies basic need for energy, but he wasn't about to sign his own death wish by removing himself from his source of nutrition. He also remembered seeing enough of those movies in the past where a character had doomed themselves seconds before help arrived. He never liked them.

Slinging the long tubes over the hooks on the pole, he wheeled it along side him towards the exit of the infirmary, when he suddenly remembered something. He had no idea where the nearest shower was located. Blinking, he shuffled around the floor, peeking in every patient room and closed office he could find to try and locate a shower. To his dismay, he quickly came up with nothing. Muttering about how Squad Four had better services for their patients, he quietly walked out and into an open hallway. Staring at the other end of the hall, he pondered at what he should do next. He felt dirtier the more he thought about it, but there were no available facilities. He didn't want to stay this way either, waiting until either someone showed him a shower or he died. Neither were a viable option to him. Furrowing his brow, he looked up in thought.

_Well there are residences here, so they all have to take a shower some time. I mean if they're able to make tea, they can spare a space for wash rooms. So there's no question that they actually have them … oh !_

"Aporro !" he exclaimed, bumping his fist into his other palm. The memory of taking that shower in Aporro's private washroom suddenly clicked in his head, making him excited on the inside. He realized he had never really gone outside the lab except when he was taken by Aizen, but he was an observant character. If his memory hadn't been warped by his episodes of being comatose, he could probably relocate the room again. Looking around to see if there was anyone around, he shuffled out into the hallway and followed the path blindly. For a minute he thought about being a little sneakier than simply walking down the middle of the hall, wheels squeaking on his portable IV stand. But with all the time he spent in the infirmary and Aizen having knowledge of his existence, there really was not point in trying to hide. Still, without a familiar face to be there with him, he couldn't help but feel just a tad paranoid.

For every corner he had to turn, Akon would peek first to see if anyone was there. For every noise he heard in the distance, he would freeze and wait for it to vanish. Excessive, he knew that for sure and it probably made the trip a lot longer than it should have been. However the time in between did give him a chance to realize he was actually walking through Las Noches. The fortress of the most dangerous Shinigami to have ever come into existence. In such a short time he had seen much of the layout, the infirmary, the dungeon and Aporro's laboratory. What his Captain would give to explore that large room and Akon was able to experience it all first hand. Granted, he was chained to a table during his stay, but he was there and that was all that mattered in the mind of a scientist.

He reflected on the memory of the room as he walked down an unfamiliar path, when something horribly caught his attention. Mid stride, he could hear the distant clanging of a chain and an odd rush of wind at his side. With barely enough time to stop, he was suddenly cornered against the wall by a large, crescent shaped blade, wedging him in the middle. The wall cracked around him as the blade stuck in swiftly, making his heart stop a good few seconds. Staring at the curved blade in front of him, his widened eyes slid towards the direction of where the weapon came from. He was met with an eye patch and a sickeningly wide row of teeth.

"Yo ~ " drawled the tall man, his body relaxed against the opposite wall of the hallway. Hugging his hands close to his chest, Akon didn't answer him and instead simply watched as the man pushed himself off the wall and walked towards him. From the distance, Akon didn't get a good sense of the man's height. But as he seemed to drift across the floor in wide, effortless strides, he had to strain his neck just slightly in order to keep eye contact. The man stood close to him, his long fingers already wrapped around the stick thin handle of the weapon. With a single tug he pulled it out of the wall and released Akon, swinging it over his shoulder in a seemingly relaxed position. He spoke first through that grin. "What's a rat like you doin' alone in a place like this huh ~ ?"

"I'm Akon … " his tone was short and monotone out of the fear of being attacked. Looking the man over he could tell instantly that he was just another testosterone enraged being that probably wouldn't hesitate to lop off anyone's head that talked back to him. The man nodded and thought the answer through.

"Yeah, I know you" he said, surprising the scientist for a brief second. "Well ya happen to be lookin' at the Quinta Espada; Nnoitra Jiruga." Akon nodded a little, nervously smiling at the new information. In all actuality, the name seemed slightly familiar to him, even if he knew for sure he had never met the Espada before in his life. He looked at Nnoitra's face and squinted his eyes a little, trying to figure it out.

"Oh" he said after a couple of seconds. "Grimmjow mentioned your name before." Narrowing his eyes, Nnoitra glared at the name and effectively made Akon wish he didn't speak up. He crouched a little, a slight jingle coming from his bracelets and the large chain connecting him to his weapon.

"Did he now ?" his tone drawled, teeth ever present through his frown. "Do you think I look like I would give two shits about what someone like him said about me ?" Akon almost considered answering his rhetorical question, but decided against it as he pulled his IV stand in between them to create some sort of separation. Not that he was going to bet on the stand to protect him in a time of danger anytime soon, but it was better than asking to be cut.

"I'm just … looking for Aporro's laboratory. I don't mean to rub you the wrong way." A loud, quick laugh made him jump out of his skin, almost to the point of giving him a heart attack. Nnoitra stood up straight again, his fingers running through his hair.

"Don't worry, Princess. Ya don't have to worry about that. Cuz you and me, we're on the same side. I don' take offense to shit you say."

_Why do I feel like that's a lie … ?_

"That's … good to hear then. So … do you know how to get to his Laboratory by any chance ?"

A shrug. "Maybe. Don't go there often."

"Well … do you think you can show me the way ? I would really like to wash up."

"All the way there ? Why not just use the one's we got here ?" Nnoitra pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "They're around the corner I think. Only thing is it's a little under construction, so yer not gonna be the only one taking a shower at the same time."

"That's like prison !"

"Eh, it's something at least." Akon grimaced, pulling the top of his robes closed around his neck.

"N – No thanks … I don't think I can handle being naked around another man here again." Nnoitra quirked his eyebrow. "It's a long story. Just … forget it, I can't take one here."

"Suit yerself ~ " he said, shrugging. Walking at the end of the hallway, he looked down the left and right turn, examining the paths. Settling on one of them, he looked back at Akon and gave him a quick nod before disappearing around the corner. Caught off guard a little, Akon walked at a fast pace, turning the corner quickly out of fear that he would be alone again. It was an irrational thought, but even with Nnoitra's walking in front of him and leading the way, Akon couldn't help but be just a tad paranoid. Falling into a rhythmic step behind the Espada, he walked in the man's shadow until Nnoitra decided to strike up a conversation. "So yer the Shinigami everyone's been talkin' about, huh ~ ?" he asked slyly, his back to Akon as they walked. He was slightly grateful Nnoitra was taking slow steps. God knows he would pass out from exhaustion trying to keep up with the man full stride. "Yer as small as they said."

"Well I wasn't originally part of the battlefield" Akon replied quietly. "I worked in the Bureau." Nnoitra made a face he didn't see, but coupled it with an audible snort.

"Oh, the scientific kind. Eh, guess I can pay my respect to you guys. Wonder what Aporro thought about havin' some competition."

"I don't really care" he said honestly, shrugging. "That was the past. All I want to do now is find a way to go back home."

"A way back home ?" he repeated, his steps slowing down just slightly. "What's back home fer you ?"

"Well my original life for one. I have my security, my dignity, everything you stripped from me here. I know it doesn't look like it either, but I'm sure someone there misses me." They suddenly came to a full stop, Akon panicking just slightly. "What is it ?" he asked, looking around to realize they were alone. Turning around, Nnoitra took a step closer to Akon before kneeling down to make proper eye contact, his expression that of exaggerated sympathy.

"Do you really think you'll get everything you want back ?"

"Yes" he replied, taking the chance to move away from him just slightly. "It's my home, my life. I belong there." Nnoitra snorted, earning a confused look from Akon. Then, with one swift move he reached forward and grabbed Akon's chin, long fingers wrapping around his cheeks tightly. "Listen closely" Nnoitra muttered, his stare unmoving. "Fer someone like you to be in a place like this, it's a dangerous thing. It doesn't matter if ya make friends with the locals or not. No fuck buddy ya make here is gonna protect ya from the consequences of mingling with our kind. You'd better accept that before ya start hoping too much." His grip tightened for a minute before he let go, straightening back up again. Akon rubbed his jaw, feeling a bruise start to form on his cheek bone where Nnoitra's fingers dug into. Their walk started again without conversation, mostly out of nothing really to say. Akon couldn't say he wasn't intimidated by the taller Espada, but he doubt he would waste time on such a degraded and broken Shinigami. It just didn't seem like something they would do inside Las Noches.

Halfway there (or at least according to Nnoitra; they seemed to change directions so frequently that Akon was beginning to wonder if he really knew his way) Akon decided he needed to take a break and sit. The taller of the two crossed his arms impatiently, leaning against the opposite wall. "So is this a normal thing fer you to do, or do ya like fuckin' with me ?" he asked casually. Akon merely glared at him from under his brow. Despite the fact that Nnoitra was threatening to him based solely on the height difference, not even putting into account that he was an Espada, Akon simultaneously decided he wasn't going to keep quiet.

"Shut it. You try functioning properly when your body is eating at your own muscles for energy" he snapped back. Nnoitra smirked, chuckling a little underneath his breath.

"Cute" he said. "Puppy is finally growing a backbone. Feel good, don' it ?"

"I'm not a puppy."

"Yeah ya are ~"

"Can we just get to the laboratory please ? I'm tired of walking around." This time Nnoitra rolled his eyes, his playful grin gone.

"I'm not the one that keeps stoppin' us, Princess. But if yer really desperate ta get there, there's only one way to do it." Taking a step closer to him, Nnoitra grabbed Akon's arm. Before the Scientist could even register the blur of colors around him, he blacked out.

**.::.**

He sat by the body quietly, watching it with the intensity of a soldier. He didn't exactly understand why Nnoitra asked him to watch it, nor did he give him a name to call the unconscious man. What he did give him though was a large bucket of cold water to splash on him at the first sign of movement. It was a boring task, he had to admit, but he was loyal to Nnoitra and was bound to do anything he asked. Even if it meant watching someone in a coma. For a minute he thought about placing the man on an actual bed; there was no reason a trusted figure should have to wake up on the floor after a traumatic event. But when he looked at the bucket he realized that would have been a bad idea. Not that putting him on the floor was that much of a better idea either. He just didn't want to deal with cleaning up when it wasn't part of the task given. Perhaps a tub would be the better choice.

Nodding at the idea he stood up straight and hoisted the bucket with both hands, carrying it to one of the two bathrooms in the building. The first one they were closest to, but it only had a shower and water would have gotten everywhere. The second one was a little more hidden and it had the tub he was looking for. Putting the bucket next to the tub, he then walked back to figure out how to take the body. Sure the man looked light, but he was at least a few inches taller than himself. Settling with the fact that he couldn't just hoist him over his shoulder, he grabbed both of the man's arms and simply dragged him across the room. After a quick lift, he managed to stick the man in the tub, his head hanging over the edge. As if on cue, the man started to twitch, his head rocking from side to side slowly. Deciding this was the perfect time to use the water before it got too warm, he lifted the bucket and emptied it over the Shinigami. Instantaneously, Akon lurched forward, his eyes snapping open from the shock of the water.

"Fuck !" he yelled, coughing out a good portion of the water that managed to slip in his mouth. Not recognizing where he was, he looked around for something familiar when he noticed the young man standing patiently next to the tub. They stared at each other for a brief minute, Akon being the first to talk. "Who … are you ?" he asked cautiously, sliding to the opposite side of the tub and away from the other. The man bowed slightly.

"Tesla Lindocruz" he responded, putting the empty bucket down next to him. "I am the Fraccion of Nnoitra – sama." Akon looked down, bringing a hand up to massage his temple in slight confusion.

"What happened ?"

"Your body is weak and cannot withstand techniques used by the Espada. Therefore, when Nnoitra – sama used Sonido to bring you here, the pressure overwhelmed you and you blacked out." Akon slowly nodded, accepting the information. Of course he wouldn't have doubted him anyway, but it was just nice to hear it explained instead of having to rely on his own conclusions. He relaxed his back against the tub, his arms sinking below the slight water level, the tub plugged. "As some friendly advice, you shouldn't do it again."

"Well maybe when you people learn to stop grabbing me, I'll avoid them." Oblivious to the death glare he was getting, Akon recalled how many times he was generally manhandled by the residents. First there was Grimmjow, then Aporro, Aizen, Gin, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra and finally the pair of Hollow that kept watch over him in the infirmary. He sighed heavily, giving Tesla a lazy stare. He was probably manhandled by him too and he just didn't know it yet. When Tesla turned around and began to walk away, Akon blinked in surprise. "Where are you going ?"

"Nnoitra – sama's orders were to simply wait until you were awake. Nothing else."

"How am I supposed to get back to Las Noches ? This is a completely different building."

"Take the stairs" Tesla replied almost irritably, giving him a look that clearly said 'duh'. With that, he vanished, leaving Akon to ponder his words. Shaking his head, he decided to focus on the bath instead and got to work undressing himself. Pulling the gown over his head, he dropped the heavily soaked garment on the ground next to the bath and started to work on his pants when something caught his eye. Looking at the palm of his hand, he realized the IV was gone.

"What the hell ?" he muttered, scanning the room as far as he could to try and locate the stand. Not seeing it anywhere, he pondered. Surely when he was transported, everything should have gone with him. So unless someone removed it and had taken it with them, it was supposed to be there. Figuring it could only be Nnoitra, he flipped his hand over to examined what he assumed would be a small spot of red where the needle was inserted. Instead he found that in the middle was a long, straight rip in the skin where the needle was supposed to be, as if it was torn out. His eyes widened, the pain suddenly jolting through his body. "Christ !"

**.::.**

Tying the knot as tight as possible, Akon sighed in relief. Dried form his bath with a few towels he had to search the entire room for, his first task to bandage his hand was completed. It was strange to him that he could only find bandages and no ointment, but since he was going back to the infirmary anyway, it wouldn't matter all that much if he simply dried the area of water and covered it. Padding across the room, he checked to see if his robes were dried yet. He noticed the room looked as though it was still in use because all of the machines were on and humming. While at first this didn't help him figure out how to dry his clothes, he eventually ran into a machine coated with some sort of protective barrier and a flat top. As a scientist and a general everyday user of machines, he knew if left on they would eventually heat up. So after squeezing out all the water from his clothes, he lay them on top of said machine and had them dry that way.

After a minute of searching, he relocated his clothes and happily discovered the machine had done its job. Quickly he changed, figuring if the machines were on here, then security cameras that used to watch him were on as well. Tossing the towels in a basket he found, his next task at hand was to figure out how to get back to Las Noches. Tesla had told him to simply use the stairs, but where was the logic in that ? Surely it wasn't that easy to walk from one building to another that was possibly miles away. He sighed, deciding not to question their logic. He reminded himself that any time he questioned their thinkings, he was always injured either physically, mentally or emotionally. Sometimes all at the same time, but there would be time to reflect on all that later.

Eventually he located the long stairway heading upwards, the distant top shrouded in black. Figuring just trying to climb this thing would exhaust him, he took a deep breath and started his slow ascent. He probably would have trusted Tesla's words if Aizen had taken him up the stairs when he was escorted to the cell. But unfortunately Aizen had decided to use Shunpo instead, making the trip short and, in some parts thankfully, uneventful. Reaching the top of the stairs fast than he thought he would, Akon was faced with a ceiling hatch that needed to be pushed open in order to go through. Scowling at the game, Akon used whatever was left of his strength and pushed the thing open, a flood of light coming through.

Lifting himself up and out, he found himself sitting in the middle of an empty hallway. Looking around with a look of utmost surprise, he got to his feet shakily, closing the hatch heavily. "How in the hell … ?" he asked out loud, turning around several times to see the entire place. Not completely believing where he was, he picked a direction and jogged to see if he could find something familiar.

"There you are !" A voice rang out from behind, stopping him in his tracks. Turning around, he spotted one of the infirmary Hollow walking up to him, hands on their hips as if they were his mother. They weren't even female. "We've been searching the entire fortress for you !" Hands on his knees, Akon took a minute to catch his breath and was about to explain himself when he was cut off once more. "And where is your IV ? Did you take it off ?"

"I didn't" he insisted, letting the Hollow taking his bandaged hand and examine it loosely. "Nnoitra must have done it when he brought me to -"

"Ugh, no more excuses. I'm taking you back to your room and you're going to be refit with an IV. If you remove it again, I'm cutting your hand off."

"Exciting" he replied sarcastically as he was pulled off into the direction of the infirmary. Walking with heavy steps, he stayed quiet even when the Hollow began to interrogate him about the strange flowery smell on him, figuring it wouldn't have mattered. Why did he want to know anyway ? Hell if Akon knew.

_Maybe he's jealous._

**.::.**

For the next few days he lay in bed like usual, entertaining himself with what little they provided him. At this point though, finding something 'entertaining' was no longer feasible. Sure he enjoyed creating an origami paper crane, but after the 246th one in less than a week, he wanted to murder whomever invented such a ridiculous past time. Tossing his latest origami crane aside, he laid there and huffed at the ceiling. Ever since he was separated from Grimmjow and Aporro, he made the draining effort of pushing the memory of both of them out of his mind in an attempt to try and function properly. While he struggled a bit to do it in the beginning, he eventually succeeded throughout the majority of the time to pretend as if nothing actually happened. But now as the days wore on and he found less of a reason to ignore his memories, they slowly started to haunt him once more. Closing his eyes, he went into a daydream like state, recalling the images of Grimmjow, Aporro and that night.

He could remember the pain of waking up that night, a large gash in the back of his head. However that didn't compare to what Grimmjow did to him just minutes later when he was brutally violated. Of course he tried to fight him off, or at least that's what his memory wanted him to think, but it was like trying to fight off a crumbled slab of concrete weighing well over a ton that had his arms pinned behind his back. Even before such an event occurred, Akon couldn't bring himself to say he trusted Grimmjow or Aporro. They were the enemy and eventually they would have to be eliminated. Doing their bidding was not his way of joining their side or cooperating.

He winced, opening his eyes again with another huff. Unpleasant thoughts were not his forte, but being in this place for as long as he had been made him an expert at coming up with them. They invaded his thoughts so easily and it was all because of Grimmjow. The one who killed him when they first met, broke his arm, violated him and ultimately let him alone. He gripped the sheets underneath him tightly, anger pulsating through his body.

_This is worse than being used in a normal relationship ! That bastard thought he always had his way with me. He thought I actually liked him enough to consider him to be my kind of dating material. As if that kind of thing was going to happen anyway ! Fuck him. Fuck him to hell and back, that two timing, ridiculous, annoying, arrogant, whiny, backstabbing … gorgeous … masculine …_

"God I miss him ..." He rolled over on his side, his eyes closed as he tried to rid himself of the image of that naked, heated chest pressed against him. At that moment, two Hollow walked into his room seemingly out of random and began to speak to each other. He flinched, but otherwise made no move to show them he was awake. So instead he simply lay there and was forced to eavesdrop.

"Jeez, can you believe this place ? It's only been a few days and already I feel kinda liberated."

"Yeah well don't get too comfortable. Aizen – sama might actually come back." Akon furrowed his brow, confused by their words. Other than that however, he stayed still and kept his eyes closed in case one of them decided to see if he was asleep. He didn't need them to bug him, but to be awake meant they would move their conversation somewhere else, preventing him from hearing anything else.

"How long do you think Aizen – sama will be gone ?"

"I'm not sure. Probably not too long now. The Shinigami will be easy to take care of for him."

"Sure, the ones out there. But what about the ones he trapped here in Hueco Mundo ? Aizen – sama may be confident, but to leave all those roaches in here unattended is a bad idea. They might actually try something while he's gone."

"Oh stop your whining. Even if they wanted to, it's not like they'll accomplish anything. Their concern lies with Aizen – sama and they're gonna do anything to get to him, not stick around here to do more damage. It would be pointless." There was a brief pause and Akon could almost feel two pairs of eyes on his back.

"His Captain is among them. You don't think he'll try coming for him ?"

"I dunno. Maybe. But we can't do anything with him until Gin tells us we can ..." The conversation suddenly died down and Akon realized the two were leaving the room, the door rapidly swinging closed behind them. He stayed still for a few more seconds in case they decided to come back, then slowly rolled onto his back. His eyes were widened from his sudden realization; he had forgotten his Captain was in Hueco Mundo, let alone even _existed_. The man was now tangible in his mind again and he was alive. A grin slowly spread across Akon's face, a snerk or two escaping past his lips. Then a chuckle and a giggle. Unable to hold himself back he let out a loud laugh, slapping his hand over his forehead. This was just amazing ! He never knew he would feel so … so relieved to know that his Captain was around. And yet, when his laughter died down, his body relaxing again, he thought about something. If Captain Kurotsuchi had been there this whole time, why hadn't Akon heard from him ? Surely Captain Kurotsuchi wasn't cruel enough to forget him.

Akon shook his head; with the whole war going on, there was definitely no room for anyone to sidetrack. Perhaps Mayuri had just been so busy, he had no time to look for him. He nodded, planting the idea firmly in his head. Moving his blankets aside, he slowly slid out of bed, his bare feet stinging from the cool floor. Grumbling, he looked for his socks and hastily put them on. He then worked on his IV, peeling away the tape that held the needle in place. Once that was off, he slowly slid the plastic out of his skin and tossed it aside, not caring to wipe the blood away that oozed over the back of his hand. Checking the infirmary and confirming he was alone, He slipped out of his room and practically sprinted his way down the hall. With more of his strength back, he didn't feel as tired and could actually perform tasks such as running and jumping for a long period of time. He may not have been able to go through another Sonido without tossing his cookies, but there was progress.

Memorizing the way he had come from the hatch, he eventually made his way to the last turn when up ahead someone appeared from a Sonido. Blocking his way, smirk and all, was Nnoitra. His weapon was planted in the ground next to him and subsequently blocked the way. Skidding to a halt, Akon was trying to come up with an escape route around the Espada, not in the mood to talk to him.

"Where do you think yer goin' in such a hurry ?" Nnoitra drawled, as if they were having a normal, everyday conversation about the weather.

"I'm leaving this damn place !" Akon snapped, his tone firm and fed up. "I don't belong here and I'm going home whether you like it or not !"

"Oh no Princess, that's not yer prerogative. Ya gotta -"

"I gotta what ? What is it that I have to do around here anymore ? Aizen is out in the Human World, fighting with the Gotei 13 and I'm stuck here because for some ludicrous reason, you want me to heal and to be well. Why ? What are you planning to do to me when I'm all better, because I sure as hell would like to know !" Nnoitra stood silently, his eye on Akon in a lazy stare. His lips were pressed together thinly and his grip tightened on the handle visibly.

"Tch, you really don't know what yer fuckin' with here, do ya ?" he sneered. Bitterly he picked up his weapon, slinging it over his shoulder like he had done before. Without hesitation, Akon darted past him for a moment before pausing to give him a quick look.

"If I did, I wouldn't have made a very good scientist." He disappeared down the flight of stairs, not bothering to look behind him and see if Nnoitra would follow. With adrenaline pumping, he made quick strides into the large base and located the main computer. It was on again, making him question it for a brief second before he moved on to the reason why he was there. He clicked through files and documents, searching for the mainframe locator. Having spent enough time on his own, Akon made use of some of it by taking a few trips to the Library they apparently had underground. It was a large selection, mostly of no nonsense stories and of books that seemed to have been picked up by random from the Human World. While at first he opted for the ones from the Human World, he noticed a pattern later on and realized there was always two versions of any given book. One would be in Japanese, of the Human World. The other was in a foreign language he could not decipher so easily; the language of the Hollow. Out of sheer luck he had decided to translate all the books into his native tongue, ultimately teaching himself the written word of Hueco Mundo.

"Thank God for boredom" he muttered under his breath, eyes scanning the now legible words on the screen. Of course it would have been nice to understand their language a few months before when he really needed it, but what was done was done and he had to move on. Within a few more keystrokes, he finally opened up the locator, the familiar map of Las Noches appearing on screen. A small pop up appeared, asking for him to type in a name. Entering "Mayuri Kurotsuchi", a loading bar asked for his patience as the screen refreshed itself with the now plugged information.

This time, a small dot blinked on the corner of the screen, Mayuri's name labeling it humbly. Ecstatic, Akon scrambled to find a piece of paper and pencil to jot down the coordinates. Stuffing the piece of paper in his pocket afterward, he started to look around for provisions. Hueco Mundo was a large place, too large for him to navigate unprepared. Looking through all the nooks and crannies that the Laboratory held, he managed to collect a few things for himself in a large bag that he carried over his shoulder. He also found a rather dashing shawl, draping it over his head and around his upper body in a tight coat. Checking the stairway one more time to see if anyone was there, he made his way to the only exit outside. The door slid open as he approached it and the artificial light washed over him in a warm embrace. He gazed at the landscape for a moment having never seen it before like this. Normally he would only see it through a window or on a computer screen. It was true when someone said you had to see it in person to get the real experience.

He contemplated taking Orihime with him, knowing she wanted to get out as much as he did. But not knowing where she was made the task impossible and there was a likely chance that Ulquiorra would be nearby to stop him if he did attempt anything. The thought made his heart sank; he really did feel for the woman and wanted to see her safe. Shaking his head, he decided to press on and without any doubts or regrets, walked out into the desert wasteland.

**No actually, I don't know why this chapter is so long. But I hope you enjoyed it ! I did ~**


	11. Noeud Coulant Autour du Cou

**CH 11 : N****oeud Coulant Autour du Cou**

The sand was soft underneath his feet, consuming him up to his ankles with every step. With the lack of a clock around, he couldn't keep track of how long he had been wandering. Superficially he wanted to keep walking in a straight line; eventually he would be able to sense Captain Kurotsuchi's reiatsu. But when the fortress known as Las Noches slowly left his view, he started to become unsure of himself. He looked around, anxiety building up inside him. He tried to keep himself calm and level headed, even with the artificial sun beating down on him.

_I've been in more stressful situations that this_ he tried to convince himself. _I'm a scientist, a researcher. I've dealt with the maggot's nest. I've dealt with a rebellion. This is nothing compared to being subordinate to a man that applies make up with a butter knife. _But where that man was now, he didn't know. Stopping for the hundredth time, he scanned the horizon and tried to recall the map. All he remembered were dots, quick notes and the room where he had last seen Grimmjow. All three proved useless to him and the last made his chest ache. Still, he was convinced he was determined to go forward and to go back home.

"Where are you going ?"

He cringed at the voice, having heard it enough to know who it was behind him. "Go away" he spat without looking behind, walking ahead. The other man quietly followed him, never closing the few feet between them.

"Do you know ?"

"As long as it's away from that damn place, I couldn't care less."

"Then why are you going towards it again ?" He stopped, his throat tightening. Turning around, he finally looked at the other. Standing there patiently was Ulquiorra, his coattails picked up by the quiet wind around them. There was a moment of silence.

"I'm not going towards it. You're lying."

"I have no reason to lie." He whipped his view around, scanning the area to prove the Espada wrong. The horizon was flat all around and suddenly he couldn't see anything anywhere. He felt disoriented, almost dizzy from not knowing where he was now. But even as he slowly lost it inside, he tried to keep it hidden from Ulquiorra, knowing he had the annoying ability to play off someone's weak points.

"I've been watching you wander. You've circled Las Noches almost twice now. It's an impressive feat, considering the vast size of our fortress. But there is always a point where you change directions and head away from it and when you reach even the closest point to where your Captain is located, you suddenly turn back. As if you're scared."

"Shut up !" he yelled, the wind picking up a little more. "I don't remember turning back anywhere ! I've been heading in a straight line this entire time !"

"Your tracking device says otherwise." He blinked, caught off guard by the statement. He wanted to ask what he meant, but quickly shoved the question aside. There was no point in asking questions anymore. The Espada were the enemy again and he really didn't feel like have a chat with one of them in the middle of what was starting to become a sandstorm. Adjusting the bag over his shoulder, he muttered a low "fuck you" before walking again, this time his steps a little quicker. However he only managed to go a couple of feet before a blast of wind stopped him. He stood there, fighting against the wind that attempted to knock him down and temporarily forgot about Ulquiorra.

Unaffected, Ulquiorra looked off to the side and examined the source of the wind. Far away, he could see a dust cloud slowly build up, heading in their direction. He sighed, figuring this was the downside of living in a desert wasteland. He approached Akon from behind, grabbing his wrist tightly. "Let's go. It's not safe out here."

"What the -" Before Akon had a chance to struggle much, he was suddenly hoisted over Ulquiorra's shoulder with ease, his bag falling to the ground. "Hey !" His surroundings suddenly blurred as he felt weightless for a split second. He immediately quieted down, his stomach doing flips. He wasn't used to such pressure that he felt around him and it took a minute to realize they were both inside Aporro's computer room. "Ugh ..." was all he could manage.

"If you hadn't deliberately wasted your body away, you wouldn't feel so bad." Ulquiorra muttered, his tone void of any real concern. It was something he had come to expect from the Espada.

"I think I'm gonna vomit ..."

"Don't." Without so much as a warning, the Espada released his grip around Akon's midsection and dropped him to the ground. Landing on his side, Akon curled up a little, trying to resist the urge to get sick all over the floor. Sitting up, he was about to ask why Ulquiorra decided to carry him like a sack of potatoes, when a distinct voice interrupted him from behind.

"Ha ! Ya got sick from a Sonido ? Yer a lot weaker than I thought you were ~"

He turned around slowly, making eye contact. His sickness suddenly disappeared, replaced with a strange combination of anxiety and surprise. Without realizing it, he stood up slowly, forgetting Ulquiorra and the existence of the entire universe for a split second as he took in the man that stood before him. The one who was both the cause and solution to his problems. The one who never failed to remind Akon how desperately he wanted to live each day with a little piece of him still intact.

The one would would be the death of him.

"Grimm … jow … ?" he muttered breathlessly.

"The one and only" Grimmjow replied, his voice sending chills down Akon's spine. Deftly he walked forward, bringing his hands up. Shrinking the distance to merely a few inches, Akon placed his hands on either side of Grimmjow's face, fingers feeling the curves of his mask.

"You're real … " he thought out loud, his hands feeling Grimmjow's cheeks and chin. "I thought … I thought you had died. I thought Aizen killed you." Grimmjow smirked.

"Guess ya thought wrong ~ " he purred, grasping Akon's wrists in a light grip. Leaning forward he closed his eyes and aimed to kiss the other. Instead of feeling soft lips against his however, a forehead topped with horns connected with his face, a cracking sound echoing through his ears. "Augh !" he reeled back, letting go of the Scientist to clutch at his face. "Dude, what the fuck ?"

"Shut up !" Akon snapped, stepping back from Grimmjow. His fists were balled up tightly, spots of blood tainting his horns. "I suffered through a week without you, damnit ! I mourned you because I thought you were dead, but it turns out you were alive this entire time ! Do you know what it's like to feel your only means of escape is gone ? Do you know the emotional torment I went through ? " He threw his hands up in the air, exasperated and began to pace back and forth. "Now that you show up, you expect me to just fall into your arms like some damsel in distress, right ? Uh huh, sure. Who the fuck do you think I am ? If you were expecting some warm welcome, forget it ! I may have missed you and I may have needed you, but that will never allow me to give myself to you so readily." He paused for a minute, calming himself down. Looking up at the other from underneath his brow, he gave Grimmjow his best death glare. "I hate you. I hate you so God damn much for leaving me alone."

The Espada stood motionless during his tirade, the blood oozing from his lip wiped off with his thumb. Deep down inside, he could understand the pain and anguish that had poisoned Akon for the past week. But with his animal instincts having taken over his sense of reason for so long, Grimmjow couldn't quite find it in him to sympathize. So he simply shrugged, his expression unreadable.

"I can't stop ya from feelin' what you feel." Akon could only narrow his eyes more, the answer irritating him from it's simplicity. Ignoring it, Grimmjow tried a second to time get close to the other, but his attempt to close the gap between them only caused Akon to widen it, moving backwards until Ulquiorra's still form separated them.

"Stay away from me" he spat. Grimmjow sighed.

"Look, yer makin' this whole forgive and ferget process really difficult. I like ya, alright ? And I'm sorry we had to lie about my death but -" Akon interrupted him with a loud snort.

"You _like_ me? You don't like me. You just like the fact that I was weak enough to let you be near me. You like the fact that I couldn't resist and was chained up when you violated me. If you're implying that you have feelings for me, then let me clear that up for you; Hollow don't have feelings because they lack a heart and you're not different."

For the first time in the few weeks they had known each other, Grimmjow had flashed him a look that could only be described as a look of hurt. Akon had finally cut to that core, if only for a second. Akon thought perhaps he felt bad for saying what he did, but he quickly reminded himself that Grimmjow had deserved it all. Even if, deep down inside, he wanted to take it back.

The Espada silently tucked his hands in his pockets, his expression growing hard again, though compared to all the other times it happened, this time it seemed less than real.

"Well maybe we have feelings. It just doesn't seem like we do because we don't rely on them as much as you or the Humans do. But something might be there." Akon shook his head, sneering.

"Don't try to justify what you did to me."

"I ain't justifying anything. I'm just tellin' ya there's something within us ya don't see."

"I can assure you, it's nothing I care about." The room suddenly had a eerie stillness when Grimmjow couldn't come up with a retaliation. The moment lasted too long for Akon's liking when he decided to change the subject to something Grimmjow had mentioned earlier. "Why did you fake your death?"

"It was part of a bigger picture." Ulquiorra finally spoke up, moving so he could face the both of them. "It had to be done in order to move the plans along smoothly without Aizen interrupting us." Akon furrowed his brow in confusion, frowning.

"I don't understand … are you … plotting against him? Against Aizen?" Both Espada nodded in unison. "But why ? Didn't he give you the power you posses now ?"

"To an extent he did. But after much consideration, it dawned upon us that he only plans to use us for his own prerogative. There are reasons why Shinigami and Hollow do not cooperate and it took pledging an oath of servitude to him to solidify that concept."

"And I ain't ready to die fer a selfish Shinigami." Grimmjow added, his gaze on Akon sparse. "If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna do it fer my own reasons. Not because Aizen tells me." Akon looked down, trying to put together the pieces of their story. It all made sense now. Their secrecy of his entire existence and the project he was put in charge of; it was all a plot against Aizen. He should have seen it before, but he was too preoccupied with avoiding death that he never really stopped to consider the possibility.

"So … what does any of this have to do with me ? Why am I still here when I already made the Hogyoku for you ages ago ?" His answer came when the heavy double doors to the room opened up, a very smug looking Aporro entering casually.

"Don't get us wrong, Shinigami. We still have a use for you that you need to fulfill." he replied, pushing up his glasses. "We didn't put that tracking device in you for nothing, you know." Akon winced, suddenly remembering what Ulquiorra had told him out in the desert. He put a hand up to his heart, wondering where it was that it was placed.

"What do you want me to do ?" he asked meekly. Aporro approached him, lifting a finger and placing it in the middle of Akon's forehead. He figured that was where the device was located.

"I hate to admit I made some modifications to your little Hogyoku while you slept. But I did. It mostly involves the activation process. Those things don't just do their job on their own, after all." He paused for a second before continuing. "The device within you is its other half. While it also provides us with a GPS of your location, it also contains special Spiritual Pressure that, when in close proximity to the Hogyoku that Aizen will inevitably fuse with, with activate it's powers." Akon immediately shook his head, fear written across his face.

"N-No I can't get that close to him. It's impossible."

"Don't fret, you'll have a cover."

"But Aizen has the real one. What would make him fuse with the fake?" Aporro mused, stepping away from him.

"The two had been swapped during the time you spent moping around. Aizen assumes ours was destroyed already, so there's no reason to suspect foulplay. In terms of who switched it, we'll have to give that credit to one of his most trusted followers." Akon automatically turned to Ulquiorra, previously learning from Orihime that the Hollow followed Aizen's every order without resistance. He was the perfect, loyal soldier. Or so it was played out. To his surprise, Ulquiorra shook his head.

"I may have been loyal to him, but he would never put that amount of trust in me to directly give me access to the Hogyoku." Akon frowned, rethinking the possibilities.

"Then it was either Tousen or Gin." Aporro waved his hand, humming a little.

"Details are details. What matters is that that phase is complete and all we need is for you and your half of the Hogyoku to do the rest." Akon shook his head again, taking a few steps back to separate himself from all three of them.

"But why me? Why not one of you? Why not another Shinigami?"

"How easily you forget your origins." Ulquiorra stated. "You were present when the original was created by Kisuke. Your lack of any threatening Spiritual Pressure also made you a better victim than the creator himself. Your scientific knowledge may not rival his in the slightest, but you are good enough." Akon frowned, feeling strangely insulted.

"Why can't any of you do it?" He repeated. Ulquiorra looked to Aporro, giving him the permission to answer.

"Because you are weak." Aporro started. Akon continued to frown, annoyed by the sudden streak of insults."Your Spiritual Pressure was drained from you the day we met and it has stayed that way since then. Even for an average Shinigami, you are pathetic. But there is a reason we wanted to keep you that way. The imposter Hogyoku's job is based on the assumed abilities of the original. It it now known that the Hogyoku is meant to grant the wishes of it's Master, not to separate the boundaries of Shinigami and Hollow. Our Hogyoku plays on that separation, but only within Shinigami powers. Meaning it will suck up every last speck of Spiritual Pressure it's 'Master' has in their body and distribute it among it's halves. Now, this was where things got a little complex. It's other half needed to be placed in an empty shell of a being in order to leave room for all that Spiritual Pressure to go."

"We couldn't just let it all empty into the atmosphere, otherwise he could simply absorb it all back instantly." Ulquiorra explained. Aporro nodded and continued.

"None of us could do it, because we already possess all that our physical selves can handle. Were we to add half of his to ours, we would simply die from overexertion. So the only solution was to find a host that was void of practically any trace of Spiritual Pressure to absorb it." He grinned, Akon's heart beating faster and faster with each word that reached him. "You, my dear Shinigami, were the only qualifying candidate. And just think of it; once this process is done, you will have absorbed enough Spiritual Energy to surpass even your own Captain."

Grimmjow finally spoke up, a smile having found itself on his face. "Aporro figured with only half of his Spiritual Pressure left, he wouldn't be any stronger than yours truly, especially not when I'm in my release form. It'll be easy to kill him off after that and we Hollow can finally regain control of our own world again." He and Aporro chuckled at the thought, though it did nothing to ease Akon's churning stomach. He felt sick again.

"Do not get comfortable thinking this will be the end of everything" Ulquiorra said quietly. "With Aizen gone, we will still plot against the Shinigami." Akon shook his head, trying to understand the dire situation he was now involved with. His legs wobbled, his body feeling very numb. Ulquiorra gave him a stern look. "Shinigami." Akon grabbed his head, closing his eyes tightly and suddenly he felt very disoriented.

"I need a cigarette."

**.::.**

He didn't know how long it was since he had his last cigarette. It could have been months for all he knew. But all that time without the smell of smoke had made this one all the more exhilarating and relaxing. He inhaled the smoke hungrily, allowing it to sit in the back of his throat for a few long seconds before letting it escape through his nostrils. This simple addiction had played a major role in helping him think straight and it took a few months of not having it to help him realize this. He just wished they provided him with one more.

He currently sat in the cell that once occupied him, the bed as uncomfortable as before. He slouched a bit and as he looked across the room, he could see the severed handcuff still dangling from the edge of the work table. He sighed, the memories proving to be less than fond. He wanted to lie to himself and pretend that his cell was the only place he truly felt safe, but because of Grimmjow that comfort was taken away. Just sitting on the bed, even with the cell door wide open and no restraints on him, he felt utterly trapped.

Eyes drifting off to other places of the room, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard the distant sound of the door to the large room open and close. A light set of steps followed, growing louder as they approached his cell area. Akon scowled; he wanted more time to relax. Taking one last drag of his cigarette, he stood up and expected to see Aporro or Ulquiorra turn the corner and tell him it was time to get moving.

Instead, he got Grimmjow.

"Hey there ~ Have a good smoke?" The Espada asked casually, his hands tucked into their usual spot. Akon's heart stopped momentarily, and the smoke that was still left in his throat caused him to have a short coughing fit. Grimmjow waited for him to recover, standing by the entrance. Once he stopped coughing, Akon moved to press his back against the nearest wall of bars.

"What do you want?" he asked, anger crossing his face.

"They asked me ta come get ya."

"You liar. Ulquiorra said he would do it, not you."

Grimmjow shrugged, taking a few steps inside. Akon stayed where he was, thinking of some way to get the other to stay as far away from him as possible. "Yeah maybe I did lie."

"So why are you here?"

"I just wanna talk. That's all."

"Well I don't." Grimmjow sighed loudly, hanging his head. Akon relaxed for a second, looking at the other curiously. The Espada then spoke.

"Look … I'm sorry. I know you don't believe me, but I'm really, genuinely sorry." Akon turned his head, his eyes on the floor.

"I don't know where you get the nerve."

"Hey it's not my fault. It's just how I'm built. You were there and I knew you had some kind of thing for me ..." Akon visibly blushed, keeping his head down to try and hide it. " … And I had a thing for you. So I guess in my mind it played out that I needed ta mark my territory before anyone else got to ya. It was out of instinct."

Instinct. It was one of the few words Akon despised. Instinct implied an impulse which you could not control. It was an easy word to throw around if you wanted to protect yourself from punishment. It was a prideful man's way of apologizing without bowing down to another man. Akon grimaced.

"... Of course. Because you're an animal and only run on the instincts that make you happy."

"You think I don't care about your happiness? That I don't care about you?"

"I'll admit, I believed you did at one point. But you proved me wrong that night."

"I still do, even if you don't want to see it."

"No I want -" Akon caught himself, stopping both in his words and his steps. The entire time they had been talking, Grimmjow had taken to closing the distance on them, Akon doing the exact opposite. Grimmjow stopped as well, his expression almost encouraging Akon to continue. He needed little persuasion. "... I … want to see it." he said again, this time with much more hesitancy. Grimmjow smirked just enough to have it be obvious and with this positive outcome from the other, he widen his strides and made for Akon again.

"So what's stopping you ?"

"... I don't know. Unlike you I have a better grasp on emotions and can tell when something just … doesn't feel right." As the last words left him, he could feel Grimmjow's broad chest overshadow his with a mere few inches between them. The Scientist made no move to separate from him and instead simply stared at the others collar bone. He shivered when he heard that throaty chuckle.

"That's the pesky thing about emotions. Sometimes they help ya out. Other times they make you think ya don't want them, when really ya do." For a moment, Akon resisted. Reaching his hands out, he pressed them against Grimmjow's chest and tried to push him away. Grimmjow seemed to comply, but once they were at arms lengths of each other, he decided not to cooperate anymore. He suddenly pulled Akon against him, arm wrapped tightly around the Scientist's waist. Akon grunted when he bumped back against Grimmjow, his hands resuming their previous action of keeping himself at arms length to the other man. Even if at this point, separating below the waist was impossible.

"What do you know about emotions? You don't have them." he muttered, his stare on Grimmjow unwavering. The gaze was returned, though the intensity was far from matched. It was almost depressing.

"It takes not having a certain attribute to really understand what it's like." Grimmjow responded without missing a beat. His words held a truth to them that Akon wasn't about to deny. Although it seemed to be backwards logic, to not have something with you meant you didn't know what it was like to have it in the first place. This proved useful in observing those that did; it would be unbiased because one couldn't ever form a proper opinion about the subject matter that you never had. Mulling his words over, Akon suddenly felt guilty.

"I apologize if I can't see things as differently as you do." He replied after a while, his hands relaxing as they traveled down Grimmjow's chest.

"Try." It was a simple request, a demand almost, but it only resulted in Akon shaking his head.

"I can't."

"Why not? It doesn't 'feel right' according to yer emotions?"

"I'm sorry. But your … instincts … made me second guess what it is I feel for you."

"From what Gin told me about yer time without me, it seemed like ya weren't second guessing yer feelings fer me at all."

He scowled. "There are things I missed about you and things I didn't. For example, I did well without your annoying habit of crossing into my personal space without so much as second thought." Grimmjow laughed, quietly letting him go in what was one of the only times he voluntarily granted Akon his demands. Stumbling back, Akon mentally cursed himself for instantly missing that warmth around his waist. He managed to mask his disappointment though and quickly busied himself with smoothing out his outfit. He could feel Grimmjow watch him intently.

"I am sorry, you know."

"I know, I heard."

"Do you forgive me?" Akon slowed down his actions, clearly thinking about his answer. He only offered him a quick glace before pretending to look himself over.

"I've already lost my dignity by allowing myself to be captured by you. I probably lost my place in Soul Society by creating that Hogyoku and ultimately aiding the enemy after times of brief conflicts between Hollow and Shinigami. I also lost what I thought would be something I would have been able to keep until I wanted to give it up." He sighed lightly. "Sure … I forgive you. I mean it's not like I have any self esteem left and my morale is shot. I have nothing else to lose."

"Grimmjow." The two turned at the sudden voice and found Ulquiorra approaching the cell. "What are you doing?"

"Just givin' him a little pep talk before we throw him into battle." Grimmjow's reply was gruff and somehow a little sarcastic, a sign that he hadn't completely fallen in step with Ulquiorra yet. Akon nodded once, to coincide. The other man seemed to take dull note of his explanation.

"Very well. It's time to go Shinigami." Akon sighed, waiting a minute for Ulquiorra to start walking away before he decided to follow. He only managed to reach the outside of the cell.

"Hey wait." Akon stopped, tilting his head up with his eyes closed in exasperation.

"What is it?" He asked deftly, not turning to look at Grimmjow. The Espada approached him at a slow pace.

"I promise to make it up to you." He replied, quieter than usual. "Okay?" Akon dropped his shoulders, bringing his head back down. A part of him wanted to believe him, to believe that everything was okay now that Grimmjow was back and Aizen would be defeated. But at the same time he wondered; what could Grimmjow do to ever make up what happened to him ? Akon was a hostage, not only to his kidnappers, but to his own churning and confused feelings. He had fallen for the enemy and betrayed his home base by connecting and sympathizing with them as well. He may not have fully enjoyed his time with the Espada, but he had done nothing for the sake of Soul Society. Who was he now ?

He finally looked back at Grimmjow, expression flat. "...I'll be waiting, but not hopeful."


End file.
